Harry Potter and The Power to Escape
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: Harry Potter has spent the Last Year saving his Godfather, sat recovering from the dementors Harry gets a letter and the chance to Run Harry, and the Marauders are running the Angel Grove and it seems Harry has some really powerful magic around him
1. Chapter 1 - Running

**The Power to Escape**

**Chapter 1 - RUN**

**August 1994 - Hogwarts Castle**

the school year was winding down, Harry was spending loads of time in the Hospital Wing, turns out exposure to Dementors Takes a toll on a young man

Hedwig flew into the hospital wing and landed on harry's bed

"Hello Girl what you got there?" Harry smiled indicating the owls leg that was being offered

harry took the letter and read it

_**H**_

_**Go see Moony**_

_**He'll explain**_

_**Snuffles**_

Harry Looked over the Letter

what could Sirius want to say to harry that had to be send via Professor Lupin

harry stowed the letter away in his robes, looking up to Madame Pomfrey

"Can I go and Visit with one of the Professors Madam Pomfrey I've a few question about some reading to ask Professor Lupin" Harry Said quickly building a lie there was no way if he explained a letter from Sirius black had him asking questions

the Mediwitch assessed her patient Before nodding her approval

"You May go along to Professor Lupin's Study but no Magic or over exertion deal?"

Harry nodded briskly thanking the matron as he slipped out of the bed and hospital wing slipping down the corridors to the Defence Professors Office knocking softly

"Come In Harry" the reply came

Opening the door Harry found the Grinning professor Lupin

"Professor I…"

"Received a Letter from Snuffles telling you to come to me correct?" Lupin finished

Harry nodded as Lupin Erected a Privacy Bubble

"Harry after the other night with my transformation and Padfoot's Escape My Position here is untenable, now dumbledore would happily have us sit by and continue as we were but frankly we are not satisfied, Sirius is a wanted criminal, whether innocent or not and I am a Werewolf, we've recently got into contact with an old school friend who Left the Country when Voldemort Rose" Lupin Explained

Harry nodded his understanding

"He Offered Sirius and I Asylum should we need to leave the Country" Remus continued

"You Can't Leave, I've just got you both back in my life" Harry Protested

"Harry our friend Xander Knew Your Parents, His Offer to Escape is extended to you also" Remus said putting a hand on the young wizards shoulder

Harry's jaw dropped

"But what about Voldemort and the School"

remus fixed harry with a steely stare and his golden eyes looking into the young man

"Harry, Voldemort will win this war, you know it, I know it and frankly he does too, the entire ministry is ready to fall to him at a word, running now is the safest thing for you, Xander works for the US version of the Ministry he sent a letter to show you" Remus said handing the parchment to Harry

_**Harry**_

_**My Name is Xander Steele,**_

_**I attended Hogwarts with Your mum and Dad,**_

_**I knew then that the Wizarding World was Bent**_

_**Fudge couldn't be more corrupt if he was wearing a sign,**_

_**Now I know your OWLS And NEWTs are something you are worried about, My Colleague at the US Ministry Testing Department will**_

_**happily do your examinations for you at my call**_

_**and learning the stuff, have you asked professor lupin how well he did at school?**_

_**Remus will be able to arrange getting your money over to the US,**_

_**Your Parents were my friends and i think about them every single day**_

_**hope to meet you soon**_

_**Xander Steele**_

_**US Ministry of Magic**_

Harry Read the letter and looked up to Lupin

"Okay Remus, I'll go, i want to say goodbye to Ron and tell him I'm going" Harry said

"Harry Ron's Family will tell Dumbledore where we are going, can i ask that you say nothing and write to ron when we're hidden?"

Harry Looked scandalized but considered the thought

"Okay Harry take the train home tomorrow when you get off I need you to Activate this portkey it will take you to Padfoot and we'll go on from there" Remus noted handing Harry a Small Necklace with a charm on it them had the potter emblem on it

**Later that night - Gryffindor Tower**

Harry Packed his Trunk the Night before he needed to be ready as tomorrow he was running away

He avoided conversation with his dorm mates withdrawing to bed after packing and going to sleep

the next morning however couldn't have gone worse.

Harry having shrunk his trunk and put it in his coat pocket

was enjoying Breakfast when Dumbledore burst into the Hall walking towards Harry, Lupin instinctively got up and walked towards the table

"Harry my Boy i must call you for a chat in my office I've heard rumours of a kidnap plot for you that means you won't be riding the train today" The Aged Headmaster said his eye twinkling.

Remus caught Harrys Eye and a silent message was passed

"Professor I'm not sure i understand"

Dumbledore looking Harry in the Eye stiffened

"Harry I Must Insist you Come With me Now" Dumbledores wand dropping into his hand

Lupin Acted First a protego between dumbledore and Harry

"Lupin You know I know better Harry has a destiny"

"Yes Albus a Destiny None of us want, Harry is leaving with Me Now" Remus Said

"I'm Afraid not Remus Harry will not be leaving Stupefy" Dumbledore Called the red curse hitting remus' shield

"Harry GO NOW" Lupin called as his duel with Dumbledore Stepping Up Harry activating the portkey the feeling of a pull behind his navel as he vanished and reappeared in the hallway of a small House.

**Lupin Cottage**

"Moony, Harry?" a familiar a voice came as Sirius walked into the hall

"Sirius thank Merlin you're here, Dumbledore Knew He attacked us Remus was Dueling him as i left"

Sirius Growled pulling his wand

"I Hope he's wearing the emergency, Portkey Activation" Sirius spoke

for a moment nothing happened but then Remus Appeared

"Moony You're okay?" Sirius said picking his best friend up

"Sirius It's not good Albus Knows we have got to get harrys Freedom confirmed now" Remus said

"I've had the paperwork ready, Harry come with me" Sirius said

Harry following him into a cosy living room a table sat with Documents Sirius pulling a chair up Harry sitting in it

"Harry These are charmed documents a goblin is waiting to Action them As we need to get you Emancipated and Out of the country Magical Documentation works through Blood so 3 Drops on this Parchment will action your heritage" Sirius explained handing harry a small knife Harry cutting his thumb and dripping the Correct amount of blood onto the charmed parchment, the parchment glowing and The wording changing

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Head of House Potter/Peverell**_

_**500 Million Galleons**_

_**Heir of House Black**_

"Heir of House Black?"

Sirius Smirked

"Godfather Remember, I named you my heir when you were born, if anything happens to me you inherit the lot"

Remus walked into the room

"Harry go and Change into Casual Clothes, Sirius & I will get the International Portkey and wait for you here"

Harry leaving the room as the two marauders Converse

"You feeling okay Moony, Dumbledore hurt you any?" Sirius asked

Remus Chuckling

"Padfoot you know it takes more than a stunner to put this Wolf down"

Harry walked down the stairs In jeans and a T-Shirt as he entered the Hall Remus and Sirius joined him holding a three pronged Device

"Grab hold of one of the handle Harry international travel is horrible" Remus Warned

The PortKey Activated moments Later They Landed in a room With Marble walls

**International Travel - United States Ministry of Magic - Angel Grove California, USA**

Harry Stumbled Dizzy from the Trip

"That was horrible" Harry Said

A man approached, he was tall Blonde and well built in a smart Shirt and Trousers

"How Are you Padfoot?"

Sirius looking up A Smile bursting onto his Face

Grabbing the man's hand

"Steele thanks for the escape route"

The man shrugged "Think nothing of it Old friend Prongs Would've Been happy" he approached harry "So this must Be Harry, Merlin you truly are Prongs jr..."

"But with my moms Eyes, Everyone says it" Harry interrupted

"Right Officially I need to get you Registered over here, As far as Our Ministry is concerned you're Migrating thats all anyone needs to know, I've Arranged your files personally, Padfoot Moony, You have been added to our Auror Force pending Testing to assure you haven't lost it in the years Under Fudge

**Angel Grove Desert**

In a temple out in the desert an alarm went off

"Alpha what is the Alert"

A Robot checked the Data banks

"Zordon it's an incredibly Strong Magical Reading in Angel Grove, Should I Contact the Rangers?"

The great Sage Zordon in his Timewarp replied "No Alpha, We must monitor the reading I don't think it's a malicious Force, it feels different to Rita"

"Understood Zordon" Alpha replied

_**A/N Hi Guys so I've been trying to come up with a crossover between these two universes for a while and i keep falling flat, I'm going into this is a different way, Harry will be in the PR Universe and the occasional look over to the Wizarding britain without the Boy who lived**_

_**Hope you enjoy and get in touch let me know what characters you want to see involved with who should harry be paired? who with, what about harrys alignment, dark? Grey? I'm happy to try different things**_

_**Harry will return to britain at some point to fight off the darkness but not until he's ready **_


	2. Chapter 2 - Pink Ranger

**Harry Potter and The Power To Escape**

**Chapter 2 - Health**

**US Ministry Medical Centre**

24 hours after Harry's arrival The Trio and Xander visited the financial offices and had Harrys Vaults moved to US Gringotts, The Goblins gave him a debit card linked to his account for spending in the muggle world and a bottomless money pouch for wizarding purchases.

Xander suggested Harry have a medical check up, needless to say the US Ministries Healers make Madam Pomfrey and the St Mungos team look like Children playing doctor.

"Okay Harry we'll scan your magical core next, are you okay with this?" Healer Amy Callaway said

"Yes Go ahead" Harry confirmed the healer handing him a potion

"We'll need to put you Under whilst we're looking at your Core

Harry Drank the Potion and slowly fell into a anaesthetised sleep

Waving her Wand over Harry the Healer Gasped in shock

"Oh Sweet Merlin" She Fired off a patronus calling for Xander to look at her discovery.

Xander arriving quickly

"That looks like a Horcrux it's tied in pretty tight, think you can remove it Amy?"

The Healer tapping her chin and took a breath "I've got an idea of how to do this, it might work, i'm thinking I Kill something and try and tease the soul fragment out of Harry, I'm also going to undo the binding on his magic and see how things work, this is very strange but he's really strong i think he'll be okay"

"Go on healer give it a try and heres hoping this will be Routine" Xander said leaving the theatres

Amy Cast The unbinding spell, "Magicka Unbindus" Harry was covered in a blue light as his magic was pulled and massaged the binding loosening as the spell worked together finally with a Pop the binding Broke Magic flowing Aggressively through Harry Fixing his cuts and scars, the soul piece bathed in good clean Magic broke down and burst Amy Grabbed the broken soul piece pulling it with her Wand and dropping it in a secure container sealing it with a locking charm.

Amy walked out of the chamber Harry moved onto a ward Amy and Xander walking to Sirius and Remus in a waiting Area

"Hows Harry?" Remus Asked

"We've Destroyed both the Binding in his Magic and a Soul shard that seemed to be embedded in his Magic, our scanners pick up a substantial increase in his magical powers" Amy Explained

"We're moving him to a Ward come along and I'll take you up to him, I would Advise he seeks out a new Wand as My guess is his current one won't be able to handle his magic boost" Xander explained

Sirius nodding as the two marauders follow the ministry workers into a private Ward

Finding Harry sat up on the bed Grinning

"Harry you woke up Quickly, How're you feeling" Xander asked

Harry Smiled "I can feel my magic Pulsing, It feels Strong Like armour

"Hmm Interesting" Amy said " Harry Would you mind summoning your Patronus for me"

Harry picked up his Wand

"Expecto Patronum" Harry said Instead of Prongs His stag patronus a phoenix burst from his Wand The bird landed on The End of the bed Amy putting a hand out and Touching the patronus "Merlin it's Solid" she murmured

Sirius Looked confused

"Harry your patronus changed?"

"I've no idea Padfoot maybe its the stronger magic?" Harry Wondered

"harry I Would like you to visit Professor Hart the Wand Maker here, to recheck your Wand suitability, A power change may mean a tougher Wand might be better" Xander Said "Padfoot if I may borrow Remus for an hour You take Harry over to the Professor and Reequip him"

Sirius Nodded Harry hopping out of the bed and Standing Alongside His Godfather

**The Moon**

"Mistress Rita I felt a powerful Energy spike on earth its unlike the Rangers, What would you like me to do" a Golden Armoured Monkey Said to a Witch in Steampunk Attire

"Take the Putties to Earth and Secure that Power Goldar" Rita Roared

"At once my queen" Goldar grinned

**Harts Wands**

As Harry and Sirius Enter a Kindly Bald Black man Greeted them

"Hello there, My Names Professor Horatio Hart, Mr Steele Explained you would be Visiting May I Measure your Wand Arm?"

Harry nodded as he put his Arm out

The Professor taking Measurements

"Now In the US we Do a Wand Compatibility test, take this Wand point it at the Target on the Wall and cast A Stunner"

Harry Took the Wand muttering Stupefy the Spell hit the target with incredible force

"Ah Yes I think I have an Idea, please feel around the Cores on the desk Tell me Which one feels right" Hart said

Harry Felt Around the Boxes Settling on Dragon Scales

And Whomping Willow wood

"I Will put the wand together for You Mister Potter, If you return in 1 Hour Your Wand will be ready" Professor Hart said "Potential for a very powerful Wand "

Sirius and Harry left the Shop Walking Along the street to a near by Youth Centre

A Large Golden Armoured Monkey Appeared in a flash of flames Several adult sized grey monsters With him

The monkey holding a Sword

"Aha I'm here to capture you for empress Rita you will come with me" Goldar Roared

"Harry go I'll be fine" Sirius said stepping between the monsters and his godson

"No Padfoot I wont leave you I only just got you back" Harry said Looking around he pulled his Wand

"Ha ha you think that little stick will stop me?" Goldar cackled

"I don't know who you are but you won't touch my Godson" Sirius Barked pulling his wand "Stupefy" the Red curse hitting the armour and bouncing off

Harry started firing curses at the grey creatures as Sirius shifted into Padfoot and Leapt across the Gap Biting one of the grey things, harry got one of the grey monsters in a full body bind as goldar closed the gap swinging this sword at Harry, the boy wizard ducked the sword slash The next shot Would've finished him but the sword was stopped as An energy Arrow impacted Goldar's sword Arm a Pink suited Female Having fired the Attack

"Argh Pink ranger you're always Ruining my Fun, I'll get you next time Kid" Goldar roared teleporting away

Sirius Still in his Padfoot form kept his form Harry petting him to keep up cover the Pink woman walking over

"Are you Okay ?" She said

Harry nodded "What was that thing?"

"Goldar, An evil henchman or Monkey of Rita Repulsa" The pink female petting Padfoot "I'm The Pink Ranger I saw you Fighting off the putties You did very Well But I wouldn't fight Ritas monsters they Won't hesitate to hurt you"

"Thank You" Harry said blushing Slightly as the Ranger Teleported away

Sirius Shifted Back

"Somebody got a crush?" He teased

"Only you could make jokes when we both nearly Died Padfoot" Harry said Winking

"You know you love me Harry, I'm just The best" Sirius grinned "Seriously We need a word with Steele see what he knows about those monsters and The pink spandex Girl he's lived here a while, we'll pick your Wand up on the way" Holding Harry's arm Sirius turned on the spot Aparating

_**A/N**_

_**We've met our first Ranger and Harry is Cleansed**_

_**Review so I know what you want**_

_**Pairing wise**_

_**I've had suggestions for Kimberly, Hermione and Sailor Moon**_

_**Do you want one of those or someone Else I want to know hope you Liked the story**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Letters from home and Juice

**A/N. **

**Thanks for feedback keep it coming**

**I'm planning on Harry /Kimberly and I do have plans for Ms Granger...**

**Harry Potter And The Power to Escape**

**Chapter 3 - Letters from Home**

New wand in hand Harry and Sirius returned to the Ministry Xander and Remus just finishing up with their Paperwork

"Padfoot, Harry how does Marauder Manor Sound?" Remus Said grinning wolfishly

Finding serious facial expressions he followed up "What Happened? "

The alarm in his voice Having Xander look up

"Steele Power Rangers... EXPLAIN?" Sirius Growled

"They're A muggle Auror like force that Defend the City, Why you seen a new Report?" The suited man said

"The Pink one she saved my life" Harry said Smiling

"From what, Dumbledore? "

"Thats the Strange part Moony, looked like A Gorilla in gold knight armour" Sirius said "Stunner bounced off the Armour, The Girl urh Ranger Fired some sort of Arrow made of Pure pink light"

"We've got Archive Footage of the rangers in action, We're a bit more accepting of muggle Tech here, we've got a Video Lab"

"Harry my advice to you is to meet some people your own age, I may be old and Crusty but I know where the cool kids hang out as they say" Xander said

"Go-on prongslet, meeting younger kids will do you Good" Sirius Encouraged

At this moment Hedwig Arrived Letters held in her beak

Harry took the letters

"They're from britain, ones in Rons handwriting, and the other Hermione" Harry noticed

Sirius cast detection spells finding nothing "go ahead open them" He nodded

Harry opening the Letter from Ron Weasley Looked Horrified

_**Potter**_

_**You walked out**_

_**You Tosser you, Know what you just Did**_

_**Doomed the world, I know you have no family, but I do and You have Doomed them all to death**_

_**I hope you Rot**_

_**Ron**_

_**P.S**_

_**Professor dumbledore will find you and make you face up to your responsibilities**_

"Padfoot, I don't Even?" Harry said his heart Thumping in his chest

Remus Grabbed the letter, His Features almost shifting the Fury In his mind

How dare Ron do this to Harry

Sirius Grabbing Harry in a bone crushing hug

"Harry Read the others lets get this over with" Xander said harry nodding And opened the hermione letter

_**'Harry **_

_**I know ron is mad at you, but harry I'm not, I just want to know you are Safe, you are like my brother and I miss you**_

_**I promise no one will know if you contact me, Neville asked me to get you to Write to him He's Been getting funny looks recently **_

_**Please Write Soon**_

_**Hermione'**_

"See Harry people understand, Rons Family have Always been in dumbledores robes, Go Make new friends" Remus Rationalised

"Kid, Here" Xander said handing a Box to Harry "A Top end wand holster goes on your wrist its invisible to all but you think Wand and it'll be there call it birthday presents for Missed years "

Harry smiled giving the man a one armed hug putting the holster on and loading his new Wand into it

**Angel Grove Juice Bar/Youth Centre**

Harry walked inside. The building finding the strangest building lay out ever it looked like a cross between a Gym and a Bar harry looked around in slight wonder he rarely got out in the muggle world

Sitting at a table alone he took in the sights

A karate class looked to be in session a boy about 16 holding court

Harry's Thoughts were broken when

"Hey Nerd, you're in my seat" a large fat boy was talking to Harry a tall skinny Boy by his side harry Chuckling internally at how they looked like a number ten.

"you deaf geek, you're in my seat" The fat boy e

Repeated

"Maybe we should rough him up bulkie" The skinny boy said laughing like a hyena

The fat boy reached over to grab Harry who Got up to Dodge The large boy trying to intimidate harry

"Bulk, Skull leave him alone He's younger than you" A smooth Female voice spoke

"Come to express eternal Love kimberly I knew you loved me" Bulk said

Harry laughed openly at this bulj seemingly losing his temper and swinging to punch harry.

Harry deftly sidesteps the punch lightning quick The punch missing bulk throwing himself towards harry The teenage wizard again stepping aside bulk Flying towards the girl Kimberly barging into her the girl falling Down

Harry's magic seemed to take over pulsing in his ears Before he passed out

The next thing Harry remembered

He was coming around On the floor a Petite girl with dark hair looking down at him

"Hey, You okay gave everyone quite a shock there" Kimberly said

"What? I Passed out not good" Harry murmured

"You need a doctor kid" A large Middle aged man said

"No I'll be okay I'm just tired " Harry reassured him

The girl helping Harry into a seat sitting opposite him

"you're not from around here are you?" she asked

Harry shaking his head

"What gave me away?" He asked smiling slightly at the rapt attention this beautiful girl was giving him

"The accent for a start, its quite cooL" Kimberly said "So when did you move here?"

"Monday, I came with my Godfather and his best friend"

"No parents?" Kimberly said "I mean They didn't come too?"

"Long story short" harry said "my parents died when I was a kid and the man that did it Got out of jail and is after me I'm here to hide"

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have asked" Kim said

Padfoot The dog bounded into the building Towards harry Remus and xander not far behind him

"Harry are you okay, oh hello there miss" Remus said noticing Kimberly

"Hi, I'm Kimberly I Was here when Harry passed out I take it you're his guardian?"

Remus softened slightly his inner marauder coming out " thank you for looking out for him"

Harry could've sworn he heard a digital watch going off Kimberly stiffening at the sound "oh man I'm late for a class, was nice meeting you harry and Mr?"

"Lupin. Remus Lupin" Remus Offered

Kim taking Harry's Hand Shaking it placing something inside his hand before bouncing away

"Moving quickly Harry?" Remus smirked

Padfoot By Harry's side was shaking in what harry guessed was laughter

Harry opened his hand to find a slip of paper with Numbers on it

"Sweet merlin she gave me her number" Harry thought "What do I do now"

Remus breaking harrys concentration by placing a hand on his shoulder

"Harry we came here because we picked up a big burst of magic, what happened"

Harry looking into the Golden Eyes of his werewolf guardian nodded "Two bullies tried to intimidate me He tried to push me out of the way, hit that girl Kimberly and I snapped My magic Bubbled and Thats all I remember, I woke up and she was helping me"

Looking thoughtful Remus looked to Xander whose eyes lit up in recognition

"Likely just you not used to your Higher power base harry, magics always been linked to Emotion, you had some sort of protective reaction for that girl and Your magic overwhelmed you" He said

Pulling a Portkey that comedicly was an actual Key Xander Smiled

"lets get to the house Remus and I got arranged for you three and I'll give you a check up" slipping into a small empty cloak room they activated the portkey

_**A/N**_

_**Been writing this for Two days and think I'll break it here to give me a chance to ask**_

_**Do you guys want Harry to **_

_**A. Become a traditional Ranger**_

_**B. Become a Ranger Support that works Alone (Solaris Knight, Magna Defender, Phantom Ranger kind of deal)**_

_**Review or PM with you answer**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Powers

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape**

**Chapter 4 - Powers**

**Marauder Manor - Angel Grove - Under a Notice me not charm**

Harry laid on a Medical bed Remus and Sirius watching as Xander examined Harry' magical core

"Hmm, Not to come on to you harry but Your Magic is really powerful oh Wow this is Interesting, Padfoot look here at how his Magic is Mutating" Xander said wand pointed at Harry

"Mutated" Harry said shocked "Is that bad?"

Xander looked amazed "Harry this is so rare, you have so much magic flowing through you your core is Thickening itself and seems to have developed something it's dormant at the moment but it looks really strong, probably this is what Made you faint, seems to work like Remus' s wolf coming out in emotional situations, could be hard to explain if it happens in a muggle area like today, however I think if The three of us Adults give it a magic boost from our magic it will activate and hopefully Give you full control, however this is just my guess based on Things I've seen before"

Harry sat quietly for a moment before Speaking "Do It, I know the risks and if this turns out to be Something helpful it'll be worth it, you guys okay with that Padfoot, Moony?"

Sirius Looked pensive Remus outright against it

"Listen this is going to cause me problems whatever i do, it will keep getting worse Xander I want to do this"

Xander pulling his Wand encouraged Harry to lay on the Table

"I'm going to need both of you to point your wands at Harry and channel your power through your wands, we're not cursing or spell casting we're just sharing our energies" Sirius and Remus following his example

"Energon transferus" Xander spoke as Silver Energy poured from his wand entering Harry

The Same Energy coming from both Sirius and Remus the energies filling Harry before a light flash occurred the spell having completed the transfer the power exploding

"Harry You okay?" Sirius Barked

"I'm more than okay Padfoot" Harry Spoke walking out of the light and smoke encased in a Suit much like Armour with a Helmet and a Cape

"Sweet Merlin" Remus uttered

"How Do you feel Harry?" Sirius asked in shock

"I feel really really strong like more so than ever before"

Harry felt a pulse within his Magic he let it wash over him

"I'm feeling the Power Rangers in trouble, Padfoot, Moony i have to go and help them"

"If i say no you're going to go anyway aren't you prongslet" Sirius smirked "So what i will say is Be Careful and come back to us in one piece"

Harry Hugged Sirius before Apparating away

**Angel Grove Park**

The Rangers Had Been fighting Goldar and Rita's Mighty Minotaur and a squad of putties

the Putties and Goldar distracting the Rangers allowing the Minotaur to get blide side attacks on the Team.

the group gathered back together to try and fight off the Putties Goldar sword attacking Jason who hit the floor staying down to recuperate, putties attacking the remaining rangers taking down each of them one by one leaving the Pink ranger alone as Goldar targeting a sword swipe he was knocked back as a sword came down hitting the armoured creature back

"Who goes there" Goldar Roared

Harry stands sword in hand staring down goldar, harrys outfit is a Blue and Goldar Armour like attire (Google Solaris Knight) the colour scheme continued on the helmet.

"You've gone far enough" Harry Stated

Goldar looked furious

"ANOTHER RANGER, YOU FOOLS THINK THIS WILL HELP"

Harry stood Watching the ranting Gorilla Knight

"I'm no ranger I'm Magics Defender The Solaris Knight"

Goldar Charging the Boy Wizard Down Harry's Magic reacting by itself and Pulling up his Sword Blocking goldar's Attack The Gorilla Knight whilst more experienced couldn't get a hit on the magically bolstered youngster

Harry ducking and dodging Goldar's attacks, The knight outsmarted Harry with a low kick knocking the Solaris Knight onto his backside

"Blaster Mode" Harry spoke without Trying, his magic was fighting this battle by itself Harrys sword Snapped Open revealing a blaster under the Blade the blaster opening fire with laser pellets hitting Goldar knocking him back

The Rangers having recuperated Put their weapons together hitting goldar in the back

"Argh Rangers I'll be back" Goldar roared teleporting away

Walking over to Solaris Jason offered his hand

"Thanks for the backup Man Did Zordon send you?"

Shaking his head Solaris Replied "Never heard of him, I saw you were in trouble so I'm here to help

"Thanks for Coming lets, Smash this bull" Jason announced

The Rangers and Harry spread over the field Weapons out Harry sticking with blaster And peppering the monster with fire

After a few minutes of blasting the bull like creature burst into flames Exploding

**The Moon**

"Ahh Goldar you Failure, Zordon's new Ranger creamed you, I want him found and Executed Soon"

"At once my Queen" Goldar Roared leaving the room to make plans as Rita threw her staff Down to Grow the monster

"Ah man Rita's done it again, We need Dinozord Power Now" Jason Yelled

Harry slipping away during the ensuing battle heading back to the House where a very anxious Padfoot the dog pounced the Armoured Wizard in the Entrance hall

**Marauder Manor**

Harry smiled his power removing his suit leaving him in in casual attire of jeans and hoody upon his wrist was a silver bracelet with a sun logo upon it.

"I don't know what to tell you, I wasn't fighting my Magic did the work for me"

"Your magic operated of it's own accord, that is really Unique, Padfoot please don't bite me but, I honestly think we need to set up a Unit, Harry has the power but I want to get ministerial support" Xander said

Padfoot still a black dog Growled

Remus admonishing the dog

"Padfoot I agree with steele, Harry will fight whether we let him or not, And at least this way Harry gets help, What kind of help can you arrange steele?"

Xander grinned "I never explained my department did I, I'm head of the Extra Terrestrial Threat Department, Since Rita Repulsa and her cronies arrived on the moon I've been building something similar to the Power Rangers Giant Robot, Keep hitting a snagging point, No One is powerful enough to control it, I think harry has the power, Ideally I'd be doing it but Last time I tried I was in the med bay for a month with A control stick up my backside, If Harry will allow it, A few checks on that new bracelet and he might have a giant Robot to Drive, and I'll promise you Now He will have complete ministerial support"

Sirius having transformed back to human

Looked longingly at Harry

"It's your choice Harry I will support you however I can"

Harry looked at the man amazed,

"Yes please a giant robot sounds brilliant"

Command Centre - Angel Grove Desert

"Zordon, Who was that out there, he called himself Solaris Knight"

Kimberly asked

"Rangers you know how strongly I feel about Secret identities, I am certain when the time comes for solaris knight to fight by our side he will reveal himself, For now I ask that you continue to fight as a team and not figure him in to plans Rita will likely be more aggressive now she thinks there are 6 Rangers, I will make efforts to contact solaris knight in the meantime"

Harry sat in his room writing back to hermione

_**Mione**_

_**I'm safe thats all I can tell you, **_

_**I'm not coming back to school, **_

_**I am happy here, I've been employed **_

_**by the US ministry and am taking my exams on the side, I'll always write to you as you are like my sister,**_

_**See you soon**_

_**H**_

_**P.S please keep me posted I'm working on an escape plan for you should you need it, give me time**_

Sending hedwig off with the letter he Settled back onto his bed

A few weeks ago he was in Britain how things had changed

_**A/N**_

_**Okay cards on the table I done got tied up doing other stuff**_

_**But harry has powers now and as a Compromise to the harry/hermione fans I've accelerated my plans for her in the story**_

_**Also this is Solaris knight in name and Costume only he will be my own creation fighting symbiotically with Harry having overall control**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_

_**My question to you for reviews **_

_**Who else from harrys world would you like to see remain faithful to harry or otherwise**_

_**I've plans for Hermione and Neville**_

_**Thats pretty much it at this point**_

_**Reviews are like hugs they make me happy**_

_**(As I write this Order of the phoenix is on tv and Umbridge makes me want to punt a baby into a quidditch stand)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Wolf Warrior

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 5**

Everything was going really well, Harry having been hands on in Xanders investigations into the Solaris Knight Powers the tw working on trying to recreate the powers to allow other to help Harry on the battlefield, however the tests thus far had been unsuccessful.

the room had a large viewing screen and on it at the moment was the results of the latest scan on the solaris Knight morpher, the screen doubled as a Harry watching device keyed into his blood and magic so he could be checked up on when morphed.

Xander was going over the data and trying to replicate the magic and technology

"I Wish this would work, it would be so much safer if there could be more people on the field with you I know padfoot had kittens everytime you go to a battle"

"Surely that should be Puppies, I see the issue, when we have the powers ready we'll need to find people to use them" Harry replied

"You'll make the choices Kid, You're solaris, therefore as far as i see it YOU are the leader" Xander said

"Are you sure putting me in charge is good?"

Smirking Xander replied "Padfoot said you'd react like that, You'll always have my support but You are the strongest magic user i've ever encountered I know you'll select correctly, I think you need to take some time out Go down to the Youth Centre, you have full power control now so you won't faint just try not to kill those bullies if they show up." Xander said with a wink

As Harry was leaving Xander called out

"Kid take the Morpher, just in case, if anything goes down send me a patronus and i'll get you on the viewing screen"

Harry left the Area as he was passing He passed Remus

"Going out into the Muggle World Harry?, Good stay safe Xander wanted to try something with me so i'm heading into the lab" Remus said as Harry Apparated

**Angel Grove Youth Centre**

Harry walked into the centre brief memories of the last time he was here and the girl who helped him, deep down hoping she was here so he could meet her properly

the room was full of people Harry walked over to the Counter where a large man in hawaiian attire was leaning on the counter

"How ya doin kid, You new round here?" The Large man asked

"Hi Yeah I heard this was the place to go to find people my age and well here i am, i take it you are ernie, Sorry about last time i was a little Jetlagged I'd flown from britain the day before, I'm Harry By the way Harry Potter"

Ernie smiled

"Good to meet ya harry, Thanks for the compliment, I went to england once the flight killed me for a few weeks th

at jetlag ain't no joke"

as Harry and Ernie were talking a dark haired asian girl walked over

"Hi Ernie, Hi?" she said

"Trini How you doing, this is Harry he's new in town, was just giving him the benefit of my knowledge" Ernie said

"I think I'll save him, take him to meet the others if you don't mind Ernie too much wisdom so soon and all that" She said "Come on Harry we'll go join my friends

"Okay, see you later Ernie" Harry said following the girl wearing a lot of yellow clothing

as the two got over to the table where A group was sat

a Girl in a pale shirt and Pink Short Shorts, a Black Boy in black combat trousers and a multi coloured top

A tall imposing boy in Red Shirt and Shorts

and a teen in blue dungarees

"Whos the Newbie?" the black teen said

"Zack be nice, he's obviously new here and trini's taken him in so to speak" Billy Said

"Hi I'm Harry, I recently came here from England, I was around the other day but jet lag got me, thanks for that by the way Kimberly" he said looking towards the Pink clad girl

"Zack" the Black boy introduced

"Jason" the guy in red said

"Billy" the gu in dungarees said

"So Kim told us you came over here after someone broke out of Jail" Zack said

Harry nodded "he's a very dangerous man but we're confident he can't get to me in america, and theres the power rangers around who seem to have this place well covered"

"you'll always be welcome here, man, when we're on our own time we're always here, I teach Karate, Zack Teaches dance, Kims a Gymnast, teen does a yoga class and Billy builds things" Jason explained

"Pretty busy lives then" Harry joked

"Pretty much yeah, what's your casual Activity" Zack replied

Harry quickly thought up a response settling on "I've been at a boarding school until i left england, so i'm still working out what i like I've been doing a bit of everything really I Do quite like swords though"

Harry got a vibration through his magic the feeling that there was something happening related to Rita as this was happening the Teens watches beeped alerting them to A call from Zordon

"Sorry I've gotta go I'm due to meet my Uncle and Godfather for Lunch" Harry said

"Well we've got classes to get ready for so see you round Harry, Jason said shaking the smaller teens hand" before dashing off

Harry slipping into a side Room and opening himself to the magic he see's Putties attacking people in the city and pulling his wand tapping the morpher "Magical Force, Solar Storm"

Harrys Solaris Knight outfit appears and he can feel the Magic coating him and helping his movement as he exits the juice bar apparating to the location his magic informed him.

Putties were bounding around aimlessly as people ran from them in terror

"Looks like the rangers aren't going to show up, so its down to me" Harry thought his magic agreeing as he pulled his sword (a gold and red scabbard, with shiny silver blade, that opens in the middle folding down to reveal a blaster ) keeping it in blade form he charges towards the putties.

**Command Centre **

"Rangers as I expected Rita has retaliated, and sent putties to attack people in the city, my guess is she wants to lure Solaris Knight out and as expected The Knight is there as we speak fighting against them, go now and support him in battle Rita must not take possession of him, he may not be our Ally but he is not an enemy either so he must be kept from Rita" Zordon said

"Zordon Do you have anything on the Solaris Knights Identity?" Kimberly asked

"I've yet to make contact with him Rangers go now and May the power Protect you"

"Alright Guys lets do it, ITS MORPHIN TIME

MASTODON

PTERODACTYL

TRICERATOPS

SABRE TOOTH TIGER

TYRANNOSAURUS "

The Rangers Morphing and Teleporting to the last known location of the Solaris Knight

**Angel Grove City**

the Rangers teleporting in to find Goldar and Solaris Knight fighting sword to sword as Putties encircled them keeping the two fighters inside

"Knight you will submit to mistress Rita's will she will take your powers" Goldar Roared swinging a powerful slash with the sword sideways across solaris who jumped kicking back the sword bringing his own down on the head of Goldar diving backwards into the putties he snapped the top of his sword Open revealing the blaster and began firing the laser pellets at goldar who flew backward through a group of putties the Rangers running in and engaging the Putties

"Solaris are you okay?" Kimberly asked

"I'm Fine pink ranger i arrived here and the putties were waiting for me Goldar arrived seconds later and i've been fighting him since" Solaris said as he kicking a putty in the chest shooting it as it flew backwards.

Goldar charged solaris and caught him off guard solaris hitting the floor with a big thump

Kim opening fire with her bow missing goldar and hitting a few putties

The rangers gathering together and putting their weapons together

"Rangers if you fire on me you'll destroy the knight too" Goldar Roared as he held Solaris up his arm around the knights neck

"Rangers do what you must Fire the Weapons, do not worry for me i will be fine" Solaris said

"Power weapons FIRE" The Rangers Yelled the blaster firing a giant multiple coloured Laser Solaris putting his hand on his sword jabbing it into Goldar's foot as the golden armoured monster yelled Solaris Slipped free of goldar and threw himself to the floor just as the power blast hit Goldar, it hurt him damaging his armour the monster hitting the floor presumable defeated

the impact and blast however forced Solaris to Demorph the rangers watching as he demorphed

"Its that Kid, from england, he was solaris" Jason said in shock

Kimberly running over to the battered boy wizard

"Harry Are you okay?, wake up" She said

the boy rolling over groaning getting to his feet

Reaching up and touching his face

"oh No my powers dropped out, Rangers, i'm sorry about the deception but…"

Goldar climbed to his feet his armour blown off in places the monster charging towards Harry

"Rangers You haven't beaten me" Goldar Roared

Before Goldar could get within metres of the rangers

a familiar voice could be heard " Confringo"

a blast hit Golder blowing him back into the floor

"Harry, Are you okay?" Remus asked

"Moony you can't be here that monster he's dangerous beast" Harry yelled as Goldar got back to his feet picking up his sword very little remaining of his armour

"He said you'd say that Prongslet thats why i came prepared MAGICAL FORCE MYSTIC FORCE" Remus Yelled fire coating him as the flamed faded a red Ranger was standing there in heavy armour

his wand replaced with a black wrapped sword with Gold and red colourings on the silver blade

"Blazing heart of Fire WOLF WARRIOR" Remus Yelled Jumping down the Hill he had been standing on and with a fast slash the blade burst into flames hitting goldar who groaned as the sword cut into the unarmoured parts of his body

"You put my loved ones at risk Monster I cannot allow you to Live KNIGHT SABER FLAME SLASH " Wolf Warrior roared with one final spinning slash Goldar was down the giant explosion

The Moon

"GOLDAR YOU FOOL GROW" Rita screeched as she threw her staff to the earth growing goldar roaring with the power increase

"Oh Man we need dinozord power now" Jason Yelled"

"Harry I Came to help you because it's ready The Magical IronMan Travelion is ready to go morph and call for it" Remus Encouraged

""Magical Force, Solar Storm" Harry Yelled his Solaris Knight powers Kicking back in

"MAGICAL IRONMAN TRAVELION I CALL UPON YOU"

…

**A/N**

**And we'll leave it there i think**

**So yeah Remus is the Wolf warrior**

**okay it seems some misunderstood my questions so i'll structure it in this chapters review question**

**I intend to bring in the Mystic Force powers created by Xander in the Ministry to be assumed on the whole by the characters imported from Harry potter Now Ron is out of the running for being an idiot and as you have seen the Wolf Warrior powers have been assumed by Remus Lupin**

**my question to you is who should take the other powers and Please back selections up with reasoning maybe even ideas how to incorporate that character i have a plan but its not concrete**

**anyway the Remaining Powers are in brackets by each one is my current thought on user but yours may be different**

**White Mystic (Luna Lovegood)**

**Red Mystic (Neville Longbottom) **

**Yellow Mystic ( No idea maybe a weasley twin)**

**Blue Mystic (other twin perhaps)**

**Green Mystic (the other twin)**

**Pink Mystic (Hermione)**

**give me your feedback as reviews or PM's its up to you**

**see ya next time**


	6. Chapter 6 - Alliance

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 6 **

**Cont from last Chapter**

The giant megazord emerged from the storage locker Charging towards the giant goldar Solaris and Wolf Warrior apparating into the Zord cockpit

"Wow this is some machine" Harry said as he put his wand on the Console allowing his magic control of the giant zord Remus doing the Same

"Magical Ironman Travelion Online" the two wizards said

The giant zord Composed of Several trains Stormed towards the Giant Goldar

Arriving At the same time as the dino megazord

"Hey Guys We've got one too" Harry joked

"Composure Solaris" Remus admonished

The Dino Megazord Was thrown back by Goldar But travelion quickly punched the giant in the chest, Following with a quick kick

"I'll kill you Solaris knight, You're not even worth taking to mistress Rita" Goldar Roared pulling his sword and Swinging it at travelion the train based zord whilst bulky still had significant speed Dodging the attack and firing blasters in the ends of its arms goldar stepping back from the sheer impact of the Attacks

Travelion Continued the onslaught As the Dino megazord got back to its feet joining the Giant robot bar brawl looking like a Classic godzilla fight

The dino megazord Calling for the power Sword, travelion quickly Knocking Goldars Sword down and the dino megazord hit Goldar with it's finisher Goldar hitting the floor and exploding

"I can't believe it Goldar is gone, come on guys lets talk to Harry and the Wolf Warrior we need answers" Jason said

"Let me Talk to him Jase you tend to get serious when rangering up just give me and trini a chance to break the ice" Kim said as the Zord left the rangers getting down to the ground

the Rangers stood facing Solaris Knight and Wolf Warrior, Kim and Trini walking forward

"Hi thanks for the help wolf warrior i think you said"

"I think it's time our two groups worked together" Remus said

Kim looked at her communicator contacting Zordon

"Kimberly i am aware of the situation, I ask that solaris knight and wolf warrior collect any other team mates and they come to the command centre where i will address them"

" Steele Padfoot Aparate to my location we're going to discuss things with the Rangers" Remus said into a patronus moments later Xander and Sirius arrived

"Rangers We can only aparate to locations we know so can you take care of it?" Xander said

"Rangers I am teleporting your group now" Zordon said

the Rangers and Wizards Were teleported in streaks of their colour silver for the non rangers

**Command Centre - Angel Grove Desert**

The Group Arrived in the Command Centre Zordon Appeared in his tube

"Welcome Guests, I am Zordon, I am mentor to the Power Rangers, I have taken notice of your Magic based powers of late and feel that we are working towards the same goal, and such being aware of each others abilities will help in the defeating of Rita, I ask that the four of you identify yourselves"

Harry stepped Forward powering down "I';m Harry Potter, and more recently Solaris Knight"

Remus Stepped Forward [powering down " Remus Lupin - Wolf Warrior"

Xander Stepped Forward "Xander Steele - US Ministry for Magic Head of Department for Extra Terrestrial Defence"

"Sirius Stepped Forward "Sirius Black - Harrys Godfather and wrongly convicted fugitive"

"Power Rangers Power Down and follow our friends Example" Zordon requested

"Zordon But" Jason Started

"Jason I know what you are thinking but these are our friends now we fight by their side"

"POWER DOWN" the rangers said as their suits faded

Harrys jaw dropped as he saw the friends he ,met earlier that day including the strikingly beautiful Kimberly

"I Know all of you" Harry Blurted out

"We were equally surprised when we saw who you were Harry" Kim said

"Jason - Red Ranger"

"Zack - Black Ranger

"Billy - Blue Ranger

"Trini - Yellow Ranger"

"Kimberly - Pink Ranger"

"Now I Must ask our new friends how did you come to be fighting the same fight as us?

Sirius explained their escape from england and Dumbledore's actions

Xander picking up the story telling how his department had been building ranger technology for a while and how it had stalled until Harrys arrival, he then explained the discovery of harrys bound powers and how he replicated them to create Wolf Warrior and how further investigations were in process to make a full team of powers.

"It is good to know another is working at the fight against Rita, Would you welcome our technical expert making use of your lab, to improve efficiency?"

"I'll fix up a Portkey from here to our underground labs, this could prove to be the best thing for both parties" Xander said

whilst Xander and Zordon were discussing the terms of the alliance Harry and the rangers had started talking over by the viewing globe

"I never thought i''d be standing here talking to you guys like this" Harry said " s couple of months ago I was in england and living what i thought was the charmed life, and now, well i'm in a war a war with a space alien, but I honestly couldn't be happier, fighting directly seems much simpler"

"Having extra help is great but, new friends are also a big deal" Jason said

"There is one thing that is a little confusing, you guys always fight as a team, yet my first encounter with goldar Kim came alone, since then i've never seen you guys alone" Harry said

"I erm was near by and saw you walking your dog, when i saw goldar attack you i had to jump in and save you, i would've spoken to you if goldar hadn't appeared he's got a way with getting in my way" the pink ranger explains

"we do seem to end up running into each other a lot, like fate or something" Harry joked

"Maybe" Kim blushed as Xander walked over addressing Harry " We're all good I've established a Portkey tied into the command centres magical energies, It's two way so we can get to and from the command centre from the lab, and vice versa so feel free to pop by to find us, just one thing don't leave our lab department into the rest of the ministry"

"Rangers be on hand as you always are as a unit both parts of our new team will be stronger and more powerful, return to your regular activities for now" Zordon said

"The Portkey is this Box it will be on the console near the viewing globe only accessible by those present in this room all of you rangers are keyed in to the key, touch it and you will teleport"

"I'm headed back to the juice bar I've got a class this afternoon" Jason said

"I'll join ya jase" Zack said the two teleporting

"Sensei told me to meet him at his temple So See you guys" Trini said

"Harry you heading back over to the Lab?"

"I'm headed for Angel Grove Park I'll show you around if you Want Harry?" Kim suggested

Remus Smirked and Sirius waggled his Eyebrows as the two wizards and Billy took their portkey to the lab

"Alpha can you send us to Angel Grove park?" Kim asked

Alpha quickly Starting the transport

**Angel Grove Park**

Landing fairly gracefully(Kim) and flat on his face (Harry)

"You okay Harry" Kim ssid helping him up

"Never been great at teleporting or transport" Harry said with a Crimson blush starting

Walking in alkward silence briefly before Harry broke the ice "So have you been here all your life?"

"Moved here last year when my parents split, Dad was a cheating dirtbag so it turned out, had three mistresses"

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry I brought it up"

"No it's fine, you've been through and told me about much worse, anyway I just feel comfortable with you" Kim said subtly taking Harry's hand.

"Listen Kim I, Don't know what it is but theres something, that draws me to you, I know it's silly but its like theres someone writing my every move, I just don't want what happens to everyone else I care about to happen to you I..." Harry said trailing off at the end

Kim looked at him in silence for what felt like Hours before pulling the boy wizard in and Kissing him...

The kiss lasting a few seconds before holding both of his hands kim said

"I won't go Anywhere Harry We'll fight together okay"

_**A/N **_

_**Right First things First Kim is Only a year older than Harry in my world...**_

_**2. This Harry is my interpretation of the character, plus his magic recently got unbound He's got magic to spare **_

_**Furthermore if you dont like the Romance stuff I'm really trying **_

_**would anyone be interested in helping me with Romance Scenes, I just dont know how to write them I suck at that both in irl and The fiction verse**_

_**As for Magi Rangers**_

_**My Common ones recieved are**_

_**Fred**_

_**George**_

_**Luna**_

_**Nev**_

_**Hermione**_

_**Anyone outside of these people you think should be a ranger write in and tell me Why.**_

_**Question of the chapter**_

_**Dumbledore should he Die if so by whom**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Scorpina

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 7**

**The Moon**

"oh look finster, the pink ranger and solaris knight are together, Send a monster down to get them that fool goldar got himself destroyed and i want my vengence"

"Mistress Rita let me go with the monster and get those power punks, goldar was Mine and i'll rip their flesh from their bones in his honour" scorpina said looking furious

" go Scorpina take eye guy with you and bring me those rangers heads" Rita said laughing

**Angel Grove Park**

Harry and Kim were walking through the park hand in hand

"You think everyone will be okay with us being together?" Kim said

"Padfoot and Moony will Know they're just like that" Harry replied with a lopsided grin

"Padfoot and Moony?" Kim said

"My Godfather Sirius, can magically become a dog, and Remus well he's a werewolf" Harry Explained

kim chuckled lightly " Before i met you i would have sworn magic didn't exist"

" as far as the general Public is concerned it doesn't, Whilst the Ministry over here is slightly more open with dealing with non magicals, we still have to keep a certain level of our activities underground, imagine if the papers got wind that we can teleport, there'd be mayhem at Christmas"

"You've got as point, you have no idea how many make a wish kids write to papers wanting the Power Rangers to come visit, it's heartbreaking that we can't sometimes"

suddenly with a flash a squad of putties surrounded the two youngsters

"Rita has no tact can't she let us have one afternoon unmolested?" Harry muttered taking combat stance his wand sliding into his hand

Kim backing up so her and Harry are back to back

the putties closing in "Lets do this"Kim said running and kicking a putty in the chest

"Incarcerous" Harry roared ropes bursting from Harry's wand tying two putties back to back

"These guys are made of clay right?" Harry questioned Kim nodding as she flying kicks a putty into the air

"INCENDIO" Harry Roared flames shooting from his wand and hitting the clay creature solidifying it in place

another flash and scorpina arrived in the park

"Rangers You took my goldar I'll take your lives"

"This is getting out of hand Kim, we need to morph" Harry pointing his wand "Solaris Knight Power"

"It's Morphin Time Pterodactyl"

the Pink Ranger and Solaris Knight stood side by side as the scorpion based woman curved sword out walked towards them

Command Centre

"Alpha Kimberley and Harry are under attack call Billy he is with Wizards"

"At once Zordon"

**US Ministry Space Defence Department Lab**

"This is fascinating how you use magic to supplement technology, I'm certain i can make use of this" Billy said

Billys communicator went off

"Billy Morph and teleport to the park Harry and Kimberly are under attack rita has sent scorpina"

"You won't be going alone" Remus said

Xander picked something up from the desk handing it to sirius

"Padfoot, Go help Harry,i've been working on this since you came here same command as Moony"

"Steele You are a true Marauder, Ready Moony, marauders ride again, Prongs would be proud" Sirius said pointing his wand up Remus doing the same

"Magical Source Mystic Force" the older wizards spoke Remus Morphing into the Wolf Warrior costume, Sirius covered in a near identical costume but entirely black with a helmet reminiscent of Sirius' Padfoot form

"It's Morphin Time Triceratops" Billy Morphed into the Blue Ranger the three teleporting to angel grove park

**Angel Grove Park**

the two magical warriors and one power ranger arrived to find Harry bravely fending off the aggressive scorpion woman

"Prongslet" Sirius Growled bounding across the Space Diving into the Scorpion woman Tackling her to the floor

Harry fell back from the impact as Wolf warrior Helped him up

"Moony, What's going on?"

"Steele Activated Padfoot talk later save Padfoot now" Remus growled As he pulled his sword going to help his best friend

Harry and Billy weapons out Jumping into the battle with the Putties Kim Smiling at the help from her Team mate and boyfriend

Scorpina Sword extended worked the 2 vs 1 Fight With the Adult wizards both great spell casters but less skilled with swords Sirius summoning incendo in his hand throwing a flaming punch at Scorpina the Armoured woman flinching slightly But coming back with Fury hurling Powerful Powerful strikes into the weapons of The two magical warriors

"Just like old Times eh moony, a Woman kicking our asses" Sirius barked swinging his sword burning with incendio In a Diagonal motion Clinking with Scorpina's own sword

"Never serious are you padfoot?" Remus smirked As he resorted to A diving kick knocking scorpina back

"I'm always Sirius, Thats my name"

Remus would've face palmed if he wasn't fighting for his life

Harry and the two Rangers were mowing down putties at a fair pace Harrys Solaris knight persona Manifesting but remaining fully In control

Harrys Sabre cut through the putties like paper at last the final putty was beaten Harry looking over at his two parental figures

"Padfoot, Moony" He yelled Charging towards the two older wizards

"Ah the Knight Comes now Stand Aside I will kill him for my dear Departed goldar

"Harry no stay back you're the one she wants"

Harry Potter Stopped holding his solaris knight back

"Then Solaris Knight she will have, this fight is mine"

Solaris Knight charged Scorpina brutally swinging his knight sabre

Every shot was punctuated by Solaris speaking

"You thought attacking my friends was acceptable"

"You think my family being attacked Is right"

"Do you know how much pain I've been through?"

"Well I have been through Hell do not Come near me or my family again or I will fight you and I will kill you"

Solaris Knight stopped attacking walking away From Scorpina

"I'll be back Solaris Knight you owe me for Goldar" Scorpina said Teleporting away.

Solaris Knight Let Harry take control again

"Harry that was... Violent are you okay" kim said Hugging him

"Solaris took control, that was my magic speaking" Harry said slightly shaken

"Prongslet That was something" Sirius said

"Steele will be with Zordon we should Head there and See if he has any idea what happened" The Group teleporting to Zordon's command centre

**Command Centre**

The rangers and Warriors and knight arrived to find steele and zordon discussing the battle

"Are you sure it's safe Zordon?"

"Xander I'm certain it was just a emotional power spike his readings are normal now"

"Harry you're back you feel okay that was some power you exhibited" Xander asked

"It felt amazing, like my magic was running the show"

**The Moon**

"Scorpina you failed me, I've decided I want you to go to England" Rita said

"England Mistress why england"

"Scorpina I want you to take a Battalion of putties and attack Hogsmeade Show the Humans we're coming for Them"

_**A/N**_

_**Okay cards on the table I've been writers blocked.**_

_**This storys intermittent plan keeps changing and I still am not certain what's coming up.**_

_**Question of the chapter**_

_**Cedric Should he still Die? **_

_**If not what Would you like to see him up to**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Britain under Fire

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 8 **

Hogsmeade Village the quiet wizarding village in northern Scotland had begun what was a normal weekend

The hogwarts students would be Visiting in the Wake of the TriWizard Champion choices

Fleur Delacor for beauxbatons

Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts

And Victor Krum for Durmstrang

Then the final unexpected choice Neville Longbottom

Rosmurta opened the Three Broomsticks

As usual the Hogwarts students arriving and the pub filling with butterbeer drinkers

As midday arrived the On duty staff

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape, Enjoying a Sherry and firw whiskey respectively.

A small explosion rocked the Square

Scorpina arriving with close of 50 Putties

Dumbledore rushing outside his wand out

"Who are you"

"I am Scorpina I'm here to take this village for mistress Rita Repulsa"

Dumbledore Swishing his wand as Snape emerged from the pub his wand out

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that, Severus We must Stop this threat"

Snape stepping forward Waving his Wand "Stupefy" the red curse hitting one of the putties Making impact but not Damaging the Clay creature.

Dumbledore expressed slight shock as Putties Surrounded the two Wizards who continued to try to curse their way out of trouble.

Command Centre

"Alpha call the Warriors and solaris knight, Theres an attack in England" Zordon said

**US Ministry of Magic, Harry's Room**

Harry was sat on his Sofa Napping, Kim sat with him holding on to him as Sirius Came through the door Noticing the two teens his face slipping into the Sirius Black Grin

"Wakey Wakey Lovebirds"

Harry and Kim visibly jumping

"Padfoot" Harry Said jumping

"Sorry Guys it's business, we're needed At Command Centre Zordons detected An attack back Home"

"Hogwarts?" Harry said as he and Kim followed Sirius into the Lab, merting Remus there

"Hogsmeade, They've Pinned down Snape and Dumbledore" Sirius explained as the Three Wizards and one Ranger Teleported to The Command Centre.

"Zordon you called" Harry said As Billy Teleported in

"Yes, Angel Grove will be safe with Jason, Zack and Trini, Billy and Kimberly please Accompany Harry, Sirius and Remus to Hogsmeade and Stop Scorpina." The Sage said

"Understood Zordon" Billy said

"How Do we get to Britain Zordon?" Kim asked

"I will teleport you to a Hill just outside the Village look to the viewing globe"

They all looked to the sphere and pictures of Scorpina Holding Dumbledore captive in The three broomsticks With Snape seemingly knocked out next to him as Putties guarded each Building, they then saw images of putties Harrassing Students on the road to the village, Neville, Hermione and Cedric Standing together with the Other Champions fighting them with Spells.

"Thats bad if they breach the Hogwarts gates they could take the School, We must strike Now" Remus said

"Friends and Rangers May the Power protect you" Zordon said as the Group teleported.

**Hogsmeade Village**

The group arrived in a small cave above the village looking over the village they noticed the putties had left one or two guards to each door gathering round they made plans

Remus and Sirius would start at the Northern End of the Village and Start the Sweep Harry,Billy and Kim would slip in quietly and attack the group by the school gates lending support to the students holding them back at the gates.

plans made they all gathered and looked around waiting for someone to issue the command

"Ooh No Jason, I Guess it's My Change to say it" Kim said with a giggle

"Go for it love" Harry said

"It;s Morphin Time Pteradactyl, Triceratops" The Pink and Blue Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Morphed

"Magical Source Mystic Force" Sirius called He and Remus becoming the Grim And Wolf Warriors Respectively

"Solaris Knight Activate" Harry Called He Became Solaris Knight the Familiar Power Coating him And Empowering his Actions

"We'll see You At the school, Lets Do this" Sirius said As he and Remus Aparated to their point

"The two rangers pulling weapons, Harry extracting his knight sabre as the trio ran down the hill towards the school entrance and the squad of putties and teen wizards

Neville hurled a cutting curse at a puttie the creatures Arm slicing open before the cut sealed up

"Merlin we are in some real trouble these things don't go down" Cedric said

"Dumbledore would want them kept out, we've got to keep fighting" Hermione said a blasting curse crumpling a Putty to the floor the creatures leg dropping off but regrowing

a Magical Arrow flew across the front of the group piercing the head of a putty the fowl creature hitting the floor and vanishing

"Need a Hand?" Solaris Knight said as he charged three putties and sliced them down with a flame enhanced slice from his Knight Sabre the three jabbering creatures cut clearly in half

"Who the Bloody Hell are you lot" Cedric said

Solaris Knight Turning to face the school Boy mock removing his hat "Warrior of the Light Solaris Knight" he said a pair of putties creeping up on his found themselves headless a second Later

"If you want to Help remove the heads they are sentiant statues don't worry go for the Kill" Pink Ranger said as she pulled back her Power Bow and embedded a bolt in the heads of two putties at once

Nevillie and Cedric Nodded and soon the other Students were fighting and the Putties had dwindled to one each the students dealing with them the last one embedded on Billy's power lance.

"Go back inside the school Gates we're going to reunite with our team mates and we're going after the rest of the hostages, tell your deputy Head Mistress we'll get Dumbledore Out" Solaris Knight said

"Granger go to Mcgonagal we're gonna help the new guys" Cedric said

"Fraid we can't let you do that, you saw how ineffective magic was against those things their leader is ten times worse, you'll get in our way" Kim said

"Pardon Me but Ve are the Triwizard Champions ve are the best wizards of our age" Victor said

" And Dumbledore couldn't handle Scorpina, take our Advice we'll take care of this, if we fail protecting the school falls to you guys it is Absolutely a must that we keep Scorpina out of the School, so swallow your pride and Go help defend the school" Solaris Knight said

"We Understand We'll get the school protected " Fleur said

the Students Stepping back and the gates closing the Rangers and Knight walking into the Village As they get there Wolf and Grim Warrior are slaughtering Putties

"How'd it go Prongslett", Sirius Said as an incendio Fireball imploded a Putty and Remus back kicked a putty through a window

"Hermione, Neville and the Hogwarts Champions were trying to hold them back but stunners and Cutters were pretty ineffective we told them to go for Heads and they helped us clear them out, had to insist they go up the the castle and tell Mcgonnagal to Lock down, they were insistant to come along.

"Good Move, Scorpina took down Dumbledore and Snape, i can testify Dumbledore is a Great Duelist, we should get into the Pub and get them out, Dumbledore may have been an idiot to you Harry but, we can't let Rita have him he;s too powerful to be an outright enemy" Remsu Rationalized

The Group Gathered together outside the Pub and waited as Harry pulled his Knight Blade and Folded the Blade down to use the blaster function the two rangers pulling their blade Blasters and the three together Blasted the Door Blowing it open, Leading the way inside Rosmurta was cowered behind the Bar

"The Cellar she's sealed up the cellar, Dumbledore is in there" The Witch said after Sirius explained they were here to help

Scorpina walked up the stairs Seeing the Rangers she Roared and Charged at Harry, Whos Blaster Sword Flipped up and he started Blocking her shots, the swordplay backed Harry into the Front Window Scorpina's rage giving her the upper hand Harry kicked out to turn the momentum in his favour and as scorpina recoiled Kim Fired a blast from her power bow hitting scorpina in the back the Scorpian woman Flinched and Harry Sliced down with his Sabre, the Warrior Woman Dropping and snarling as she Teleported away

"I'll be back for you Solaris Knight, I've got what i want this time"

Sirius and Remus opened the Cellar with kicks and the group walked in Snape was Laid out Remus cast diagnosis Charms noting the Potions Master was Knocked out with the back end of a sword

Dumbledore was sat A Small device attached to his shoulder

Remus cast a diagnosis charm "Merlin, it's draining his Magical Power, Its already taken the Magic, dumbledores Power will be halved" Remus said

"What happens if we break it" Sirius said

"Nothing it will just stop draining dumbledore"

"Padfoot" Harrys Voice spoke "We've found more people tied up in the kitchens

Sirius looked at Remus " Stop the drain, on his power i'll be right back"

Sirius walked into the room to find a tied up Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Arthur Weasley, Sirius Growled under his breath "The Order"

He walked around the room cutting the bindings and casting enervate on the Order Members

Shacklebolt Pointed his Wand at Sirius "Who're you" the Black Auror said

"Way to Treat the Guys who saved you Shack" Sirius said

"Padfoot?, You came Back, I Thought you'd Left, Dumbledore said you'd Kidnapped Harry"

"Dumbledore Lies Shack, You think I'd Kidnap?" Sirius said

"You were one of the best Aurors you and Prongs"

"Mmm someone say Prongs, he's dead isn';t he?" The Pink Haired Nymphadora Tonks said as she came round

"Looking at the Armoured Grim Warrior she crossed her Eyes before looking at Shacklebolt who nodded

Tonks Walked over to Grim Warrior "Cousin?"

"Took you Long Enough Nymmie", Sirius Teased, "As for your Question Shack, Solaris Show Auror Shacklebolt who you are, don't worry he's trust worthy"

Harry stepped forward and released his Morph the armour fading

"Sweet Merlin, he did leave with you, dumbledore told us you'd kidnapped him and to presume he was dead" Shacklebolt said

"Dumbledore is being brought round now by Remus, he's got some explaining to do, he also might be pretty banged up looks like the people who kidnapped him and you drained a fair chunk of his magic" Sirius said

Arthur Weasley came round

"Harry, you're okay how did you escape?"

"Hold it Arthur, we've been deceaved Dumbledore hasn't told us the full story, evidently Harry Left of his own accord, and came back to help us" Kingsley said

the group were just explaining things when a loud Bang came from the cellar

They ran into the cellar to find Dumbledore awake and pointing his wand at Remus

"Ah Yes Shacklebolt I want these men arrested for my kidnap i just came round, looks like he's hurt severus, oh My Harry You've come back my boy"

"Dumbledore I can't accept your request, I've had a discussion with these men and It seems they came here to help," Shacklebolt said

Dumbledore Pointed his wand at Remus "Incarcerous" Ropes shot from the wand tying Remus up

Harrys magic Bubbled at the headmaster's actions and he became Solaris Knight again, Kim noticing the red mist descending took harry's Hand, the pulses of power the Pink Ranger could feel, Dumbledore looked to the order members

"Take the rest of this Costumed bunch you are MY order of the phoenix" Dumbledore growled

"Sorry Albus, I can't do that" The Man said Stiffly turning and walking behind the rangers

"Nymphadora, Arthur?" Dumbledore said

The two named magicals Joined kingsley

"Professor we mean you no harm" Sirius said

Dumbledore regardless raised his wand pointing it at Grim Warrior "Incarcerous" Dumbledore Roared the magic failing him however he looked around confused

"Before I roused you, It became apparent You've had some of your magic drained Headmaster, I Suggest you Return to the School" Wolf Warrior explained

Dumbledore looked Annoyed but Trudged outside apparating to the school gates

"So What the hell happened while you were gone padfoot" Shacklebolt said

The team explained what the US Ministry were doing Shacklebolt nodding impressed.

Storytime only ended when kims communicator beeped

"I read you Zordon"

"Kimberly, Scorpina has appeared at another British location, a shopping precinct in London"

"Shack you three focus on getting people out of the Alley, We'll fight Scorpina"

"Alright " Kingsley nodded The Rangers pairing up with Wizards to side along.

**Diagon Alley - London**

Arriving in the Alley The rangers quickly spotted Scorpina and her squad Storming towards Gringots Each shop they passed She Fired an energy blast from her Sword into the shop

"Shacklebolt get shoppers and To safety We'll fight the Putties and Scorpina... Go now"

The Order Members charging down the alley

"Harry, Kim Stand out front of the bank hold Scorpina Back, The rest of us are going To try and Thin her forces" Sirius said As he, Billy and Remus Charge towards Scorpina's army rear side

Harry took hold of Kim's hand and apparated to Gringotts front steps.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to doing that, would be real useful at the mall" Kim said

Harry pulled his sword and Looked to his girlfriend "I'm going to fight Close range, Cover me babe" Harry Said

"Got you covered, Harry, I'm a great shot"

Harry Raced at scorpina

"Scorpina, I'll never let you enter Gringotts"

"Ah Solaris Knight, I knew you'd come"

Harrys knight sabre glowed with Flames he swung it at Scorpina the sword Bouncing off an Energy shield.

"What the?" Harry muttered

"Oh poor Solaris Knight, Did you little sword not work?" Scorpina cooed "I borrowed some magic from The Dumbledore and well looks like your little wizard Magic isn't going to work"

Kim continued to fire arrows taking down the putties keeping them off Harry

Harry Jumped back as scorpina hit him with her sword, running back towards kim

"Whats up Harry?"

"Shes using magic, I can't beat her with wizard magic" Harry said

Kim put her hands on the frantic boy Wizards Shoulders

"We have to find a way to hold her back" Kim said

Harry switched his Sword to Knight Blaster mode and joined kim in a distance attack the energy weapon doing very limited damage

"Little help here" Harry said As The rest of the team joined him

Sirius and Remus Summoning their Melee weapons, Billy calling on his power Lance and Kim taking out her blade blaster in blade form

"All together" Remus said the others nodding

Together they charged down Scorpina, the magically enhanced warrior teleporting away before impact

**Hogwarts School - Headmaster's study**

Dumbledore was beside himself with Rage.

How dare the boy escape and ruin the headmasters plans

He'd have to find a way to arrest the Rangers and Knight.

With a bang a Woman Appeared

"Who're you"

"My Name is Rita Repulsa" a bright light flashed blinding Dumbledore and He felt his Arms and Legs grabbed

The woman pointed a Long staff With a Ring on top of it at Dumbledore

"Magicus removeus, Revive my greatest Servant with your mighty Power"

Dumbledore Yelled as his Magic was Sucked from his body

A flash of light enveloped his body and standing along side him was Goldar

"Mistress Rita you have revived me" Goldar roared his Sword on his glip crackling with magic

"Goldar take the form of the man beside" Rita ordered

Goldar Cackled as he switched his form to that of Dumbledore the twinkle in his eye replaced by an evil Glint.

The Witch Rita looked at the two dumbledores

"Take Care of the original and take his place, my master plan to Destroy Solaris Knight is coming to plan"

Goldar Dumbledore Cackled before dragging The Magicly Devoid Dumbledore away

"My Pleasure mistress Rita"

_**A/N**_

_**Woah big fight scenes in Wizarding Britain and Dumbles appears to be screwed.**_

_**Yes I'm doing Neville as a Tri Wizard Champion I need a reason for Harry to care about the champions and Neville was imo the character with the most growth over the course of the films**_

_**From silly near squib to hero who executed nagini and in the films at least we assume got the blonde girl (The optimum of male achievement imo ;-) 《 obvious Joking is a joke**_

_**Question of the Chapter ... How nicely do you think Voldie will play with rita?**_

_**Reviews make me Happy**_


	9. Chapter 9 - Dobby

_**I Am sorry about lack of updates **_

_**Gone back to work and been working on my YouTube channel**_

_**Tom Williams Productions **_

_**I'll hopefully get back to regular updates**_

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 9**

The team gathered together as the Wizards walked over to them

"Where the hell did she go?" Sirius Growled

"More to the point how did she block our magic?"

"We need a British base of operations, Does the order still use my place Shack?"

"No after you ran Dumbledore Razed the place, it's gone Padfoot" Shacklebolt said Sadly

"What about my cottage?" Remus Questioned

"Same Remus, Evidently Dumbledore was pissed you took Harry"

"Ahem" a crude voice cleared its throat

A goblin shown to be the user

"Mister Harry Potter" The goblin said

"How do you know?" Harry said

"Your Fancy clothes doesn't block Goblin Magic Mr Potter, Might We discuss your estate inside? Master Ragnok has been trying to reach you for months"

An hour Later Harry left the Bank a few million Galleons Richer and Owner of 4 Houses, Sirius discovered a Missive had been sent signed by the US Minister for Magic marking him a US Employee covered by Diplomatic Immunity effectively stopping the British ministry from touching him

"Steeles a Dark horse setting that missive up" Sirius said with a bark of laughter.

Apparating to Lilys London Flat The five fighters Sat to take stock of their Situation a quick Spell from Remus allowing Steele and Zordon in on the conversation.

"Rita hasn't acted at all in Angel Grove but Scorpina has been seen Twice in Britain recently, You need to stay in Britain for the time being, Britains magicals, have seen nothing like Rita" Zordon said

"I agree with Zordon, We all know You Know Who will Return, The rat will find a way, Even at his height he wasn't as dangerous as Rita, We must be ready, with help from Zordon and Alpha i've almost Finished work on Project Magi Ranger, Harry Please Decide upon 5 Candidates to take up the mantel of Magi Ranger, you will lead them" Xander said

"When the powers are ready I will bring the Morphers to you"

"I need to get into Hogwarts, I'm sure I know the candidates"

"Harry you can't Dumbledore. .." Sirius Started

"Padfoot you don't think I haven't planned for this?" Xander started "The Press are invited to meet the Students regarding the Tournament, Five Have been dispatched from the Daily Morphicon, You Five" The ministry official Stated

"Steele I could Kiss You" Sirius said a huge Grin on his face

"Urgh Don't Pads I love you but not like that" Xander said in mock disgust

"As for disguises, Miss Kimmy and Mr Bill you guys will be fine as you are noone know you in Britain, Padfoot, Moony and Prongslet Expect an Owl... about now with Names and glamour Rings" Xander said

Harry opened his mouth to ask a question

"and no they won't affect your Morphing" Xander Answered before the Teen could Ask.

"Rangers I'm detecting a magical Entity in your radius, it is of non human origin" Zordon Said terminating the connection

Sirius Shifting into Padfoot as Remus Cast a revealing charm A small Elf being revealed Padfoot Snapping at the creature who squeaked in response

"Harry Potter Sir Dobby has been searching for You sir"

Harry pointing Padfoot to drop the Elf

"Dobby how did you find me"

"dobby detected harry potter's magical signature and came to him, Dobby owes Harry Potter a debt for freeing him from bad master"

Sirius Leaned over to Harry Whispering

"Harry I think He wants to Bond with you"

At the last word Dobbys Eyes lit up

"Would you like that Dobby?" Harry asked

The elf almost bursting With happiness jumped for joy

"It would be Dobby's honour to be Harry Potters Elf"

"How Do I ?" Harry Started

"Harry Potter need only Say he takes Dobby as his elf So mote it be, and magic will accept the bond" Dobby said near paralytic with joy

Raising his Wand Harry spoke aloud

"I Harry James Potter do hereby Accept Dobby the Elf as my Elf so mote it be" Magic glowed around Harry Dobby reaching out and touching the power A bright flash later and Dobby was clothed in a Outfit Consisting of a small robe and Hat With the potter crest

Dobby Still Very excited Hugged Harry's Leg

"Thank you Master Dobby is so Happy to be With his master and masters friends"

" Dobby you know how I feel about Master please call me Harry, You've been my friend for Two years"

"Dobby understands Harry, Harry's Paddy and mooey and dobby does not know"

Harry smiled before pointing to Kimberly

"Dobby this is Kimberly, She's my girlfriend from America, And This is Billy, A good friend and computer expert, We've been fighting an evil witch in America and shes come here to England"

Dobby grinned at Harry

"Dobby can see magical bonds Harry, he could see the bond with miss Kimberly" the elf said As he reached to the bemused American taking her hand and kissing it

Kim looking confused at the small creature

Harry Whispering to Dobby

"Kimberly is a muggle she's never met a house elf"

Dobby Shyly Smiling his apologies

"RIght that was quite exciting, Dobby it's good to have you in the group, We've gotta Get ourselves in order for Tomorrow's mission, Dobby it is essential that you don't identify any of us by name if you see us at Hogwarts

"Dobby Understands harrys dog father paddy"

"Dobby can you prepare Rooms for us?" Harry asked

"Dobby would be honoured Harry" The little elf said proudly popping away

"Right" Sirius said his thought cut off by an Owl flying in with a small package, inside were three coloured rings and 2 pieces of Parchment

The Smaller parchment Had Three lines of Writing

Gold - Prongslet

Black - Padfoot

Purple - Moony

"I guess these are our glamours" Sirius said sliding his ring on Immediately his looks changed and where the black haired grey eyed man had been was A blonde man with Blue eyes

"Padfoot you look swedish" Remus Spluttered choking back a laugh and handing Sirius a mirror

The head of house black looking his new looks over

"Still handsome I Guess, even if I look a little like old lucy"

Remus slid his ring on

And this time sirius Cackled

"Moony, you're a redhead"

Remus grasping the mirror

"Someones idea of a joke?" He asked

"I Suspect Steele made these" Harry said

As his Ring gave him light brown hair and brown eyes

"Whats the other letter padfoot?" Remus asked

Sirius read the parchment aloud

'The Daily Morphicon

993 Greater Power Street

Angel Grove

California

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

Representatives

Jordan Rogers (Age 16) (Half Blood)

Henry Joseph (age 35) (Half Blood)

James Danielson (Age 35) ( Pure Blood)

Kimberly Hart ( Age 16) (Muggle Born)

William Cranston (Age 16) ( Muggle Born)

Those names above will represent our Paper covered by US Ambassadorial Foreign Policy at the TriWizard Tournament.

Signed Minister for Foreign Relations To the USA

Robert Jacobs'

"Well I guess i'm James, always wondered what it'd be like to be prongs, Porking Ev..."

"Padfoot Merlin think about your words" Remus said Admonishing the Wizard

"Sorry, Henry" Sirius Winked

"Yes Henry, and you're Jordan, during our cover at least" Remus explained

"Whats a Muggleborn?" Billy asked

"Oh yeah I forgot you guys don't know magical slang, Muggle is what Magic users call non magical people, Muggle borns mean Magical child born to non magical parents" Harry Explained

"Fascinating, learning a new culture is really Interesting" Billy said

"So whats our plan tomorrow Babe?" Kim asked having now took her place next to Harry again holding her boyfriends hand.

The Group Discussed the plan

They would Aparate to Hogsmeade and Enter the school, for the Time until the Tournament Ends the Press would be Accommodated at the school, and given freedom to interview the Students and Champions, this would give them access to the school to look out for Rita and to allow Harry to select the Mystic Rangers

"Right We need to get some sleep we'll head for hogsmeade tomorrow and we'll be in the school by Lunchtime, the first task is tomorrow afternoon we get to speak to the champions just before that" Sirius said

They group all headed off to Bed Harry and Kim Sitting together for a while

Harry staring off into space a little

"Something the Matter babe?"

"Mmmh?" Harry Muttered "Oh sorry love i was miles away, I'm just a little Confused I'm going back to Hogwarts tomorrow, It wasn't the nicest of exit last time"

"You'll be okay, We're all going together, I Promise you'll be safe Ranger Honour" Kim said with a wink

"Thanks Kim, Means A Lot, that you're going to be there with me"

the pair Kissed before heading off to Their Rooms.

A/N

Okay again I took a long time to write this but next chapter Harry Returns to Hogwarts

and I'm probably going to Name at least one Magirangers The first task will be in the next chapter too

Review Please


	10. Chapter 10 - Hogwarts

_**Just for sake of me not confusing you guys I wont be using the cover names when I mention characters**_

_**For sake of character names below are the fake names with their real names**_

_**Harry / Jordan Rogers (Age 16) (Half Blood)**_

_**Remus / Henry Joseph (age 35) (Half Blood)**_

_**Sirius / James Danielson (Age 35) ( Pure Blood)**_

_**Kimberly Hart ( Age 16) (Muggle Born)**_

_**William Cranston (Age 16) ( Muggle Born)**_

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 10 - Rita Steps it up**

Morning arrived at the spacious Flat the group rising and showering ready for their trip over to Hogwarts Dobby had Arranged Robes for the group Suitably coloured Harrys Black with gold Trim

Remus and Sirius in black with Red and Blue Trims

Kimberly a mostly pink robe with white trim, billy a blue and White Robe Dobby thought to put their power coin symbols on their Robes

"Thanks for the Robes Dobby" Kim said

"It is Dobby's pleasure Mistress Kimberly"

After a Quick Breakfast They Apparated to Hogsmeade after putting their glamours on.

Upon arriving,They started walking up the hill to the School Remus touching his wand to the Gates when they arrived to Request Entry.

Minerva Mcgonagall appeared Opening The gates and checking their credentials.

"Ah American Delegates we were surprised to get the request, it's uncommon.

I'm Minerva McGonagall the Deputy Head, Professor Dumbledore has been unwell recently so I'm running todays events" The Older witch said

"The Students are Having Breakfast, But the Champions will be brought to you for One to one chats"

"Will we be able to interview other students about their thoughts of the Tournament coming to Britain again?" Harry asked

"You'll be given full access to the students for you interview purposes Professors will release students from a class should you request them Mr.?"

"Rogers, Jordan Rogers" Harry said

"The TriWizard Tournament is our priority and Should a hogwarts student win its A huge honour for the school" the Deputy headmistress said

After a short walk they arrived at the School

Minerva pushing open the door leading them inside

She turned to the assembled group

"the champions will join you in the interview room just off the Great Hall in an Hour in the meantime feel free to Join the Students and Converse with them" the old witch said turning and leading them through the grand wooden door into the great Hall.

"Morphinominal" Billy Exclaimed "The size of this room is beyond anything I expected"

"It's pretty Incredible Isn't it Bill" Sirius said with a nod.

Minerva Walked to the front of the Room

Pointing her wand at her throat and speaking

"Sonorus" her voice magnifying

"May I have your attention"

The students turning to the Deputy head and Absorbing her words

"We are joined For the duration of the Tournament, by a Journalist team from The United States,

They will be staying in the castle due to the distance they have travelled, the Prophet as usual will be dispatching Rita Skeeter, but I'm told our American friends Tell the Truth in their Articles, so feel free to Answer their Questions at your own discretion, but for sake of introductions, please meet Jordan Rogers, Henry Joseph, James Danielson, Kimberly Hart & William Cranston from the Morphicon in California Thank You"

the Deputy said Cancelling the Spell and Sitting at the teachers table. As the Journalism team walked into the side room sitting at a small table

The door opened almost immediately as Hermione Granger entered, approaching him the Hogwarts champions Neville and Cedric a short distance behind her, Cedric was walking his arm around the waist of An asian girl Cedric and the Girl Began talking to Sirius, And Neville and hermione Looking to Harry, Kim and Billy

"Hello, I've always been Interested in American Wizardry, Whats American Wizard culture like?" The witch asked

"You must be Granger" Harry said smiling "I've been told to expect 20 Questions I met a friend of yours Before I came, he said to Tell you He's closer than you think" Harry said a small smile Creeping onto his lips

Hermione's jaw dropped

"Harry, you met him?, How is he and What do you mean closer than I think" The girl asked frantically

Harry Used his magic to Allow his Scar to Appear whilst his glamour remained, he traced the scar and Winked his scar fading again

"You?" Hermione said Shocked

The door Opening as more students walked in

"Yes Miss Granger, I'm finishing my schooling as I work with the Paper, its fascinating work" Harry said pushing his cover story he shook Hermione's hand Slipping a bit of Parchment in her hand.

Hermione left the room Sitting at the table Reading the parchment

'Yes It's me Meet me here After Curfew I'll explain everything'

"Harry" Hermione Thought

Meanwhile in the...

**Headmaster's Study**

Goldar spelled as Dumbledore, Scorpina and Rita were stood around the circular room

"Mistress what are our Order's Solaris Knight is in the country why can't we Smoke him out" Dumbledar Roared still in his dumbledore look.

Rita face palmed

"Goldar you Fool, I have the dragonzord power coin, using it and having evil green ranger appear at the school will force solaris knight's hand, he will come and We will destroy him and his power brat friends, Goldar I want you to get The perfect host of my Evil Green Ranger, bring me the one called Ronald Weasley"

Goldar Roared With Laughter

"The perfect Evil Ranger"

**Gryffindor Common Room**

"Ron are you gonna get up today Breakfast is Almost over" Dean Thomas called yo his roommate

"Urgh piss off Thomas It's saturday I'll nick something from the kitchens"

Dean shrugged and left the dorm Ron sat alone

A flash of flames and Professor Dumbledore Appeared

"Professor?"

"Yes Ronald it is I Albus Dumbledar, Come I have a special Task for you boy"

The Elder professor said a dark glint in his eye

Ron shuddered slightly before replying

"Yes professor, at once"

Dumbledar grabbed the Boy and In the flash of flames Vanished

**Headmaster's study**

"Ronald my boy, it is about our missing friend Mr Potter, he has Returned to The UK, but is being Held by A Dark creature known as Solaris Knight, I've called you here today to Arm you to go and collect Harry, To bring him back for the destiny we both know he must fulfill" Dumbledar stated stepping alongside his Desk where

a Sword laid alongside a Golden Coin Radiating Green Energy.

Ron reached out and touched the Sword, a Jolt of Black energy Engulfing his body, he then took the coin and Green Energy Engulfed him when the Energy died down a green power ranger stood where the fourth year had been the Black curved Sword held tightly in his hand

"Green Ranger, Identify yourself and your mission" Rita Said appearing in the office

"I am Ronald Bilius Weasley, Green Ranger of Darkness Servant to the Great Empress of Evil Rita Repulsa" The Green Ranger said Voice thick with malice "My Mission is to Kill Harry Potter, The Solaris Knight and all other power Rangers to allow my empress to take over the planet"

Rita Grinned With Malice

"Green Ranger go and Draw the Solaris Knight out, and kill him"

"Yes Mistress I'll Kill The Knight as a gift to you my Great Queen" Ron Roared Vanishing in A flaming flash...

_**A/N**_

_**Oh My God, The green ranger is here he'll throw a spanner in the works**_

_**Question of the Chapter**_

_**Will Ron the Evil Green Ranger Be redeemed Yes or No**_

_**If yes say how you'd like to see it **_

_**Reviews make me Happy**_

_**Love you lots like Fire re Whiskey shots**_

_**A/N 2**_

_**Let me say this Now the Length of these chapters will fluctuate**_

_**I'm writing this to story points.**_

_**Ron turning into the green ranger would end the episode of power rangers so it ends the chapter here.**_

_**I Make nothing from this so It's just fun... **_


	11. Chapter 11 - Pink Magiranger

**A/N**

**WARNING**

**BEHEADING SCENE IN CHAPTER**

**NOT TOO GRAPHIC BUT IF YOU READ AND GET OFFENDED I WARNED YOU**

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 11**

**Hogwarts School US Press Room**

Having explained the hermione situation Everyone agreed to let harry handle it so harry sat in the chamber With a coffee, he loved the American stuff an introduction of Kim's

"Dobby" the Glamoured wizard said the Small Elf popping in

Looking towards his first wizard friend

"go get hermione, and bring her here, If filch catches her it'll cause problems"

Dobby silently nodded and seconds later arrived with a protesting Hermione who saw harry glamoured and Smiled

"Harry, I'm so Pleased you came back, I knew Ron was Wrong and you'd come hack"

The tearful witch said hugging her friend

Harry swallowed before stepping back

"Hermione, I need you to take a magical vow, that you won't repeat what I'm about to tell you"

"Harry I..."

"PROMISE ME HERMIONE... this is a matter of international Security"

Hermione pointed her wand at her head

"I Hermione Jean Granger, do vow upon my magic, that I will not knowingly breach the Security of one Harry James Potter so mote it be"

Magic swirled around the two briefly

"The room is enchanted for privacy only the two of us will be aware of the conversation" Harry said

"Harry what's been going on, why are you back undercover"

Harry grinned

"I Made a promise, I said I'd come back for you, and I did"

Hermione's face brightened

Harry continuing

"I'm working with A Secret department of the American Ministry, I'm part of an elite defence team Whose goals are to defeat Extraterrestrials"

Hermione looked Shocked

"Extra Terrestrials, like Aliens"

Harry nodded

"They started attacking In California, but recently moved over here, it is our leaders belief I am the target, but We must prepare a full Defence, Hermione I'm here recruiting"

After a few seconds Hermione Swallowed Hard

"Recruiting for War?" She said steadily "Harry you're not Going to fight?"

Harry Stared ahead

"Hermione it's best I show you" he said he pulled his wand pointing it upwards

"Solaris Knight Activate"

Harry's Solaris Knight Armour covered his body

He looked over at hermione and Willed the Helmet open

Hermione looked at her first friend

And Nodded

"Harry, I'll fight By your side"

Harry Deactivated his powers

"I knew you would hermione thats why I brought this with me to give to you"

Harry said holding out a small Pink gemstone

Hermione looked shocked

"We've been developing New Powers that Gem will be absorbed by your magic allowing you to transform, take that Gem Hermione and you will become The Pink Magiranger"

Hermione without questions took the Gem Pink Energy Crackling over her body as her magic grew her body maturing to handle the power

The gem completely absorbed hermione looked to Harry

"Urm Harry Did I just age?"

Harry Swore under his breath

"Sorry yeah I forgot the powers need your full magical Power to Bond, you just did everything you'd do at 17 Early no more ministry tracking though" Harry said A slight grin forming

"Brilliant" Hermione said

Harry laughed as he suddenly Felt A call coming through his magical power he pulled the micro transmitter from his pocket

"Sorry Hermione but HQ is calling I better Answer"

Harry put the mini earpiece in as the transmitter kicked in connecting Him to Zordon and Steele...

**Minutes earlier at the command Centre.**

"Alpha I'm detecting The 6th Power coin can you pull the source up on the screen"

"Ai yi yi Zordon, Xander it's the Green Ranger"

**Elsewhere in a small muggle village**

Ron Weasley the Evil Green Ranger was Raising a muggle village he stood in the wreckage of a small house The two adult farmers on their knees in front of the green ranger who had the long curved sword of darkness clasped in his gloved hand

"Maybe this will bring Harry to me" He roared as he swung the sword beheading the kneeling adults"

Command Centre

"Merlin that was brutal" Xander said head in his hands

"We've gotta call The others"

Alpha contacted the Team in England

"Harry here, what's the problem?"

"Solaris Knight, Rita has Activated the Green Ranger and sent him to Britain, you need to go and Stop him, he has killed innocents" Zordon said

Evidently the Call was going out to the others too

"Green Ranger Theres a green Ranger?" Billy asked

Zordon sounded fearful

"I Hoped this would never happen, Rita and I fought for the power coins I Got five and she got one the corrupted Dragonzord coin, it feeds of negative energy within its host pushing their darkness to the Umpteenth level"

"Understood Zordon I'm on my way"

Harry Pulled his Wand

Hermione stopped him

"I'm coming with you harry I'm a ranger too remember" She said

"How do I you know?"

Harry grinned

"Wand Pointing up 'Mystical force Magiranger'"

Hermione Nodded

"Mystical Force Magiranger"

"Solaris Knight Activate" Harry said simultaneously

Hermione was clad in a pink robe over White tights With a black M Design over the robe with gold design a pink Helmet with black glass visor.

Her wand had become a short staff

Harry armoured in his solaris knight armour but a new small pink patch was on his hip.

Harry took Hermione's arm and the pair teleported to the muggle village arriving as the others did

"Harry you made it" Kim said hugging her boyfriend

"Harry we have two pink girls did you?" Remus Started

"Good to see you Hermione, I knew you'd be one of us" Sirius said shaking Hermione's hand

A Green blur shot towards them the green ranger had arrived

"Ah Potter you came, I knew I could rely on you to be the hero" Green Ranger spat

"you know my name?" Harry said slightly shaken

"Of course I do we're best friends" Green Ranger said Sneering

"I can't let you keep hurting innocent people"

"Ah ever the valiant hero, I'm afraid this time the hero dies, no happy Endings potter"

Green Ranger lunged towards Harry who blocked the attack with his Knight sabre

Suddenly putties appeared everywhere

"Putties Keep the others busy whilst I murder the golden boy" Green Ranger growled

As He and Harry began a brutal Sword fight

The two Empowered teens striking back and forth

Hermione found herself surrounded by Putties

Not being a Combat specialist she resorted to Hitting one putty so hard with her staff the creatures head fell off it's body running Around like a headless chicken.

"Bombada" Hermione called raising her staff A damaged clock tower fell on four Putties

Sirius and Remus stood back to back Swords out striking down putties

Kimberly took on a small squad of putties alone

Billy found himself slightly outnumbered by 12 putties

The blue ranger desperately tried to fight free

"Bombarda Maxima" The putties flying off the blue ranger from Hermione's curse

"Thanks, thought I was done for there, I'm Billy, you must be Hermione I'm told you're the Smart one we'll have to..." Billy Swung his power lance decapitating a putty on the approach

"Compare notes sometime" Billy finished

With Harry and GR

Harry Was getting pushed more and more by the green ranger everything he tried just kept backfiring

"You can't beat me Solaris Knight, I was always better you just Got the fame, ever since first year you saving My girl from the troll, THAT WAS MY MOMENT POTTER"

Harry's eyes Widened

"You ... You're Ron"

Green Ranger Sneered at the Knight

"Yes Potter I am your best friend Ron Weasley" The green clad ranger said opening his helmet

"I Can't... how can I..." Harry jabbered

Pulling up the Black sword

Ron swung the sword Towards Solaris

In a flash of Light Harry was pushed Aside the Sword of Darkness crackling with dark energy coming down hitting Wolf Warrior in the Back

Harry laid aside bewildered

The micro explosion coating Remus who Demorphed from the damage

"MOONY" Sirius Roared

Ron put his helmet back on cackling

"Oh Dear did I put Potters pet wolfie down you better get him to a vet, I'll be back for you later Potter, you'll run out of scapegoats soon" The green suited wizard cackled teleporting away

Sirius Was checking Remus' Unconscious Form

"He's not moving We need to get him to a healer and get steele, hang in there moony"

**A/N**

**So Harry knows who green ranger is and Moony is really hurt... (Whispers) I'm not killing him I love him too much **

**Hermione is Pink Ranger**

**Who should be**

**Red**

**Light Blue**

**Yellow**

**Green**

**White**

**Let me know **

**Love you loads like Neville's toad**

**T**


	12. Chapter 12 - PRONGS

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 12**

Remus Lupin sat up In what appeared to be a ruined temple

"Urgh my head... I ... Harry?"

A Growling voice replied

"Harry isn't here Remus, it's just you and I"

Out of the shadows walked a werewolf

"Moony, you're my Wolf side"

"It's good that you know me Remus we're part of each other, your friends are fine, you are in a coma, if you die I die but I need to know if you want to live?"

" of course I want to live, how do I get back?"

"You Fight me" Moony simply said before pouncing on Remus who dodged right and Punched the wolf

Remus Ran at the wolf and drop kicked the Wolf The creature hitting the floor.

Remus stood above the Wolf

"Well Done Moony you've showed True marauder courage, but you've done your part come and join me on the other side" James Potter Spoke

"P P Prongs?, You're here I'm not dead am I?" Remus asked looking into the Eyes of Harry' deceased father

James Smiled

"Moony you're alive but you have the choice if you want to come with me you can" James said offering his hand to Remus

"and if I want to go back?" Remus asked

"Walk over to Your wolf and Touch him rejoining with him, You'll reawaken, its up to you marauder"

Remus looked at James and then at Moony

He gave a sad smile to James turning to Moony

"Remus tell Harry, We're proud and love him and strangle wormtail for us"

Remus grinned wolfishly

"Consider it done"

Remus touched his hands to The Wolf and faded away

The next he knew he was opening his Eyes looking up at several worried faces

"I'm a pretty resilient old wolf you know"

Sirius barked out a laugh

sirius grinned at his oldest friend

"I knew you'd be okay"

"padfoot Stop Lying" Harry laughed "You were having puppies and you know it, good to see you okay Moony sorry you took that hit for me"

Remus grinned

"I feel drained but Harry I'd do it again in a heartbeat"

"If I were you i wouldn't Moonster" Xander said walking through the door "What you thought i'd let mungo's healers take care of you, with your altered magic they'd wet themselves"

"should've seen the healers when Steele arrived, they didn't know what to do, they tried arresting him until he showed credentials as a member of the US Ministry" Sirius laughed

"Moony unfortunately i've got bad news your powers were damaged in the battle, Your powers will likely full exhaust themselves soon, I'm going to have to ask you to Retire from the fights at least until i can figure something out"

Remus looked shocked

"You can't take me off the battlefield with that green nutter out there" the werewolf trying to get up but falling back onto the bed

"Listen Remus, You are first and foremost my friend and i don't want to see you get hurt out there, We're going to push the task of activating the Magirangers to Primary concern, Harry you name them and and we'll owl them asking for a meeting the green Ranger is primary concern"

"Green Ranger I'm sure it's ron, Hermione I'm sure it's him"

Harry blurted out

Hermione looked horrified "Harry how can you be sure?"

"the way he spoke to me the things he said he mentioned the Troll hermione First year, Before we go over the top and pull the Magirangers in let me speak to him and try and get him to stop"

Xander looked the Young Solaris Knight over with concern before turning to Sirius

"Sirius what say you?, as far as i'm concerned it's your call"

"Harry, providing you keep in contact with the rest of us, and Kim goes with you I'm happy to let you give it a try if he attacks you you need to back off we need to be at full power to beat him"

it was decided the first task due to take place the next day would allow ample opportunity for Harry to approach Ron

**Hogwarts School First task site**

a Large Enclosure had been set up with rocks and stands for the first task which involved the Champions Taking an Egg from a Dragon, Harry thought this was a crazy idea, but it fitted in with the archaic british wizarding world he's experienced

approaching Ron who was sat watching the proceedings

"Ron, we need to talk"

"Undercover i see Potter, don't worry I know who you are"

"Ron we're friends why are you acting this way and when did you become green ranger"

"Now that would be telling Potter, You cannot stop mistress Rita and when the time comes I will Kill you, How's the pet doggy is he still alive I tried so very hard to kill him"

Harry started to lose his temper Kim putting a hand on his shoulder

"Aren't you sweet Potter the little Mudblood holding you back well i'm a very busy Boy so I'll make my exit see you soon Potter I look forward to beheading you"

Ron walked away laughing as Harry Struggled to not try and kill the kid

"Babe it's okay you did your best at least now we can fight him knowing he doesn't want help" Kim said with a consoling smile

Hermione and Billy approached the pair

"How did it go Harry?"

"He's unrepentant, He's happy he hurt remus, Ron Weasley is dead to me" harry growled

The first task started as the four teens watched as the first four contestants defeated their dragons Diggory using transfiguration, Delacour Putting the dragon to sleep and Krum Blinding the Creature.

and the last contestant was Neville Longbottom

walking out into the pen to face the most dangerous of dragons, the hungarian horntail

Neville pointed his wand up and he vanished evidently he was using an invisibility spell the dragon was utterly nonplussed until it notices its eggs moving as neville grabbed the golden one.

The dragon swiped and after a few seconds an injured Neville reappeared the spells charm broken by the damage the boy had taken

"Bloody Hell Nevilles Hurt" Harry roared

the dragon moving towards the downed champion

Everyone looking to Dumbledore to stop what seemed to be about to happen, but the old wizard didn't move, people looked to barty crouch who growled "Deaths are to be expected"

"I can't watch this anymore, I'm not letting Neville die" Harry growled his hate of Ron manifesting within this need to save the Longbottom heir

"SOLARIS KNIGHT ACTIVATE"

Harry's armour bursting into being as he Pushed himself over the barricade and dived towards Neville

"Oh Merlin Harry, he can't fight a dragon alone" Hermione Said

"Pull out that Wand then Princess, I'm going to help my Harry" Kim said with a withering look at hermione

Billy following Kims Moves and Pulling his Morpher

"It's Morphin Time Pterodactyl"

"It's Morphin Time Triceratops"

The Pink and Blue Mighty Morphin Rangers

Lept into Action leaving a shocked Hermione standing in the crowd "Mystical Force Magiranger"

Hermione Called pointing her wand up morphing and following her team mates to the pit

Harry arriving first stood back to Neville and stared down the dragon, the lizardon creature continuing towards the armoured youth

"Take Neville I'll fight this thing" Harry dictated

"You cannot fight a hungarian Horntail Solaris you'll be killed

"I'm going to try" Harry growled his Knight Sabre in his hand he charged the dragon down the sword strike bouncing off the scaled body.

Hermione Grabbed Neville and Willing a stretcher to her side placed him on it Levitating the Stretcher as Kim and Billy ran to help Harry

Harry was jumping and flipping avoiding the dragons Hits

The tail spin however sent solaris Knight flying through the air

"Bloody hell that was horrible" Harry groaned as his power pulled him to his feet

In the stands Dumbledar watched the situation unfold

"Albus we must do something someone will die"

Minerva said Fear plastered on her face

"Minerva They threw their lives away diving in that pit, they knew the risks" Dumbledar Roared

"What has gotten in to you Albus You're behaving like Fudge"

"DO NOT QUESTION ME DEPUTY HEAD MISTRESS"

Minerva pulled her wand and Charged towards the pit

The dragon turned and shot A Streak of flames towards Her

"ENOUGH" Solaris Roared "NO ONE DIES TODAY SOLARIS KNIGHT MAGI SHINE FORM"

harrys Helmet gained horns and his blue areas turned White his sword elongating

"With the true power of magic I Solaris Knight Magi Shine"

Solaris Jumped Above the dragon sword out Pointing the sword down he drive it through the skull of the dragon the creature slumping dead.

Solaris Fell forward exhausted demorphing violently his glamour Failing

"Merlin it's Potter"

_**A/N **_

_**Sorry for being gone a while I Write this on my phone on the bus so it takes a while**_

_**Hope you enjoyed**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Dark lord

_**This Chapter we're getting a new Magiranger and A New antagonist, things are going solidly AU from here as the HP Canon doesn't allow what i need.**_

_**I'll see you at the bottom and remember if you read and like get in touch you might get small spoilers as a gift for being a polite person.**_

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 13**

"It's Him HARRY POTTER, the boy who lived he's back, he's Solaris Knight"

Harry Slumped forward next to the dragon carcass, his magic levels rather low after the extra energy his Magi Shine form had required.

Aurors Stormed the Pen crowding Harry and the dead Dragon

the Minister for magic Cornelius Fudge at their head

"Stay with Neville, I'm going to Harry"

Kimberly approached the group, Instantly Wands pointed at Her.

"Mr Potter is in Ministry Custody" Fudge said Smugly " I advise you and your costumed friends to leave this place and…"

fudge was cut off as a pissed looking Steele charged to Kim side

"and Who might you be, my boy" Fudge said cluelessly

"Xander Steele, United States ministry for Magic Extra Terrestriel Unit, I'd like to Take my Agent Please?"

"Your Agent?"

"Harry james Potter has been in my employ as an undercover agent for several months" Steele said Fudge looking on bewildered

" I'm sure if you'd rather hear from our Minister i can put in a call and…"

"Oh No that won't be nececarry Please feel free Take Potter he's yours, Aurors STAND DOWN" Fudge ordered

Xabnder and Kim Walked throught the Auror Force and found Harry sitting on his knees

"Come Harry, We're taking you for a recharge"

"Is Neville okay?" Harry Asked

"Billy ios with him we'll take him with us to get proper treatment, he's pretty banged up but he'll be okay"

Harry got up pretty shakily Xander helping the Youngster

After crossing the Pit they Got to neville who was shaking

"Harry, You Saved me" Neville said

"You two can talk When we're secure, Dobby"

The Small elf popped in

"Dobby can you transport Neville to the Base please, We'll follow you" Xander said

"Absolutely Harry's friend Xander" Dobby said popping away with Neville

Xander, Hermione, Kim and Billy Telported, Xander taking Harry along

**London Flat, Ranger Team, England Base**

Arriving in streaks of colour the Team gathered together

Settling Neville on a Medical Bed

Xander Running Diagnostics over him

"Cuts and Bruises, shouldn't casue an issues Ranger Heeling will fix that up"

Neville looked confused "Ranger?"

"Neville you saw Harry fight the dragon?"

"Yeah, Oh you can't mean?"

"Yeah Neville He does mean that, It's my choice who gets offered the Powers and I choose You Neville to be the Red Magiranger"

Neville looked Horrified

"Harry I'm no hero you saw me face the dragon"

"Neville, I want a team around me that i trust, there are dark forces out there that we as Rangers must Fight, Please neville say yes, join Hermione and become the second Magiranger"

Neville Nodded "If you want me Harry I accept your offer"

An Orb on the Mantel was passed to Neville

Red energy crackled over nevilles body as his body changed and his Magic swelled the Orb Vanishing into Nevilles magical core

"Woah, that Power it feels so… so… AMAZING" Neville said

Harry who had drank a Potion and was looking significantly better, Walked to Neville and Offered the new red ranger his hand

"Welcome Red Ranger" Harry said

"Thank You Leader, I'll fight by your side"

Harry Smiled as he felt the tug of power as his power increased from his connection to the New Ranger Harrys Power increasing

"Harry, I've Completed some new equipement for you to replace the old Communication box I've found a way to build them into your powers I've added them to the powers already, test out by thinking of the team mate you wish to speak to and contact them silently" Xander said

Harry tensed briefly and seconds Later Kim Giggled

"Harry did you really need to be that filthy" She said as she held her boyfriend.

"Sorry too tempting" Harry said with a smirk

"_Hi Neville"_ Hermione said in Nevilles Head

"_Hi Hermione, Are they always this strange?" _

" _Harry is a really good leader, he's thrown himself infront of enemies for the others and from what they told me, his powers increase the more of the Magiranger powers that are activated, Sorry you had to find out like this"_

"_It's Okay I always said i'd help Harry however i can, he looked out for me when noone else would, and obviously today he saved my life" _

"_RANGERS"_ The voice of Zordon could be heard

"_We hear you Zordon"_ Harry replied

" High Levels of Magic have been detected in a village called Little Hangleton, I will monitor this should these levels continue i will want you to Investigate"

Little Hangleton

"Wormtail follow the recipe and quickly, i want my new body"

"Yes my lord, getting you back to power is my sole task, giving you the powers of the intergalactic Conquerer Lord Zedd will allow you to take complete control" Wormtail said

"Wormtail stop expositing and finish the spell, It is a disgrace being in this form, when the fusion is complete the Dark Lord Zedd will End the world"

"add in the body part retrieved from the grave and the spell will be complete" Voldemort explained

"Yes Master, I serve only my master" Wormtail said

the potion bubbling sped up when wormtail dropped in a small pot of dust

"DNA Of a victim, Prongs you chose the wrong side"

"Blood of the servant, bind the sould and power of Lord Voldemort to the Power of the intergalactic conqueror Lord Zedd"

wormtail places the baby like voldemort into the cauldron and with a bright flash of light standing inplace was Lord Zedd in his Red and Silver Armour

"Master?"

"Yes Wormtail I Lord Voldemort have transcended to the next level I am the Dark Lord Zedd and I will find and Kill all those who oppose me, Come wormtail it is time to summon the Death Eaters and get my army back together, then we Kill Harry Potter".

_**a/n HOLY SNITCH Voldemort is back and better than ever, at this point Voldemort and Rita aren't aware of each other but they soon will be i've plans involving scorpina and Bellatrix **_

_**Who Else should get Ranger powers there are 4 more Magirangers out there**_

_**Theres a White, Yellow , Blue and Green ranger to name…**_

_**sorry for all you Dumbledar Fans out there but He's placated at the moment Next Chapter It's time to hear from skeeter **_


	14. Chapter 14 - Luna

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 14**

**HARRY POTTER SEEN IN BRITAIN AND ACTING AS A VIGILANTE**

By Special Correspondent Rita Skeeter

_**This Reporter witnessed the event in person, Harry Potter the Solaris Knight Murdering an innocent Dragon.**_

_**the boy who lived or should that be the boy who murdered, has returned to magical britain, his disappearance covered up by the ministry many believing a joint kidnap affair by Former convict Sirius Black and Werewolf Remus Lupin.**_

_**Potter Jumped the railings at the Triwizard Tournament during the challenge of Neville longbottom and showing his well publicized flair for showing off decapitated a dragon.**_

_**This Reporter has investigated this and it seems potter is now the solaris knight, rumours circulated about solaris knight being a part of a team of rangers attacking civilians in the united states, the minister himself attempted to arrest potter but a member of the american ministry stopped the arrest on Diplomatic rules.**_

_**this reporter thinks one day potter will be arrested and will be brought to trial.**_

_**More to follow.**_

"What utter Lies" Harry growled

"Rita Skeeter Strikes again, She's so uninformed" Hermione said with a sigh

"That is blatant Lies" Kim said

"For now we cannot act against her, we've got more important things to do, Strange sightings in a hilly region near the village of ottery st catchpole, theres a small forest nearby you're teleporting there and taking it from there." Xander said

"What kind of trouble should we expect?"

"This is not the usual rita signature its something darker and more aggressive so go in fully morphed and be prepared for a fight, I'll be monitoring the situation and will be in your ear with any info i can find, if you need help just call and i'll send Sirius"

"Alright, Nev, Hermione, Kim, Billy you guys ready?" Harry said stepping forward to act as leader

"SOLARIS KNIGHT ACTIVATE" Harry yelled

"It's Morphin Time" Kim Called

"Mystical Force MAGIRANGER" Neville stated

The Group Morphed and Teleported arriving in a dense wooded forest overlooking a village

an odd house was visible off in the distance

**Ottery St Catchpole Forest**

"Oh my i know this place, Luna Lives here" Neville said

"Luna?" Harry said

"Lovegood, shes in the year below odd Ravenclaw girl, but really loyal, I hope shes okay" Hermione added

"Stay together and keep sharp" Harry said his knight blade in his hand

as they turned a corner they found a small clearing a small blonde girl was bound to a rock and what looked like pure evil standing over her doing some sort of ritual

"LUNA!" Neville roared charging in sword drawn the creature turning and with an energy blast sent neville flying back

"Ah Rangers I knew if i made enough noise you'd show up, you get to witness me drain this little princesses magic and then i'll kill all of you" Zedd growled

"Guys we've got to stop him we…"

"Putties Attack" The creatures burst from nowhere looked similar to the ones they'd fought from Rita but these were in White Jumpsuits and the Dark Mark printed on their chests

"I'm Scanning those things stand by guys" Xander said over comms

the Putties came at the team Kim and Billy having fighting experience took the lead and started fighting them back, Kim Flipping over and with a Brutal kick to the skull icon The puttie shattered

"Nice one kim, looks like the Dark Mark is the weak point, Hit them on the dark Nark guys"

Neville and Hermione Summoned staffs and Neville pointing the staff was surprised as flames shot from the end of it incinerating a few putties "Nice work neville you've unlocked the fire element powers from Magi Red You can bend fire to your will when you've mastered the ability think of a fire cloak and see what happens"

Hermione meanwhile waved her staff and a small pink hurricane shot out of the end and blew a few of the dark marked creatures away.

"Magi Pink wields the power of Wind that was small but work on it and you'll be able to create an control tornados at will"

Neville passed hermione coated in flames he threw himself into a group of putties who were surrounding Harry and took them down before dropping the flames

"Harry you alright?"

"Yeah Nev, good to see you using the magi fire powers"

the putties defeated the group stood together

"Now Put Luna Down" Neville growled

"Rangers you have proven to be stronger than I expected especially you Potter, I'll see you again I promise after all Mommy and Daddy would want us to be friends wouldn't they boy" Zedd Cackled teleporting away

Luna Was still bound looked up and her Saviors

Neville charged forward to free the girl, demorphing in the process

"Neville you're , You're a ranger" Luna said dreamily

Neville looked down realising he'd demorphed

Harry had joined them by this time and used his knight blade to cut Luna Free

"Luna Can we speak somewhere more private?" Solaris Knight said

Luna looked to Neville unsure of the Knight

Neville Nodded to reassure the Girl

Hermione ran put up a privacy ward around the group

"Guys I'm sensing the same energy of the White Orb from Luna I think she's Magi White's chosen one" Harry said

"Magi White?"

"I'm Magi Red" Neville said

Hermione Demorphed "And I'm Magi Pink"

"I Came with some friends from America" Harry said as he and the MMPR Demorphed "To recruit the Magirangers

the Gem appeared in his hand it was white glass with a white energy glowing from inside reaching out his hand towards Luna

"Take the Orb and Join us As the White Mystic Ranger"

Hesitantly Luna took the Orb and the power engulfed her her body maturing to enable the power to be hosted

the power culminating by Morphing Luna into the White Mystic Ranger

Luna looked herself over with a small amount of glee

"That was quite the power boost" Luna said her traditional airy persona coming through

"We can communicate via the internal Magic So you'll know if we need you and vice versa "

**Ranger Base**

Xander was watching the Indoctrination of Luna and Smiled

" Getting there guys"

With a flash of green Xander was Grabbed and teleported

"What the .." Xander said confused

"You're the one who leads Potter and his band of idiots, if i kill you then I can prevent them for being organised" Green ranger said

Xander stared at the green clad ron weasley

"Listen Kid, I may not be a ranger but I still am not to be messed with, I won't go down without a fight As Xander was talking he activated the comms so his side of the convo went out to the rangers

"You really think you a non Ranger can fight me? Ron cackled

"No i know i'm going to lose but if i'm going down i'll do my damnedest to take you down with me Weasley"

"You guys hear that Weasley's got Xander" Harry Said worried

"I'm hearing it too Prongslet Meet up with me and Mooney at base we'll try and track steele"

Xander was still working his silver tongue trying to avoid a fight with the green ranger

"You know the others will find me Weasley just let me go back and you can put off being destroyed by my team for a little longer

"Enough Talk now we fight, and you will die here" Green Ranger cackled and charged towards Xander.

ever prepared Xanders Wand snapped into his Hand and he fired a smoke spell at the floor the wizard cloaked by smoke

"You can't Hide forever Blood traitor" Weasley growled

**With Harry**

Harry and the group arrived back at the Base to find Xanders Marauder Monitor (A computer system based on the Marauders Map that Uses satellites to locate people in the wizarding world) still on, Harry slid behind it "Locate Xander Steele"

The Computer Spoke out

Xander Steele Located, Godrics Hollow

"He's taken Steele to Godrics Hollow Merlin" Sirius Exclaimed as he and Remus entered the room

_**A/N**_

_**Next Chapter they team rush to get to Xander who hopefully can hold out against green Ranger**_

_**I'm struggling for Plot atm so if anyone would like to step in as an official Idea generator please let me know i need some intermittent plot to fill the gap for the team **_

_**remaining Magirangers let me know who should fill them and suggest how they could be found**_

_**Blue**_

_**Yellow**_

_**Green**_

_**Thanks for support Much Love**_


	15. Chapter 15 - Green Ranger Vs Steele

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 15**

"what's Godrics Hollow and Why would he take Xander there?" Kim asked

"It's a trap for Harry and Me, Godrics Hollow is where Harrys Dad and My Best friend died, where they were murdered by Voldemort" Sirius Explained

"Steele when he realises will have the same feeling, he told me when we were back in the US That he regretted running away that night"

"Running away?" the Pink MMPR replied

"Voldemort Was defeated by Harry that night at a guess his current powers didn't like voldemort touching him, solaris knight being noble and light after all" Remus theorised

"So whats our Plan, we've got to go and get Mr. Steele Right?" Hermione asked

"I owe Ron a beating for last time, I need to fight him alone I'll go by myself"

"Babe you can't go alone, one it's not the ranger way we're a team, and two i don't want to be separate from you we're together for the long haul" Kim said squeezing Harry's hand.

"We shouldn't rush in, Steele is a proud man and Will want to do this himself" Remus Said

**Godric's Hollow**

The smoke faded and the Battle began

Green Ranger had the advantage over Xander who Was unmorphed

"Looks like it's time to Finish this" Green Ranger growled "any last words old man"

"Y'know you british Wizards are very unwilling to learn, Magic is pretty powerful but Muggle techniques are pretty cool sometimes"

Green Ranger pointed his Sheer black sword

Xander ducking the shot And kicking back knocking the blade from green rangers hand.

Green Ranger used his increased ranger powers and Punched Xander the man crumpling to the floor

Green ranger standing over the Wizard and Kicking him in the ribs

"Why don't you just Tell me where To find potter"

"Solaris Knight is a true Warrior he'll end you Weasley"

Green Ranger cackled As he kicked the Injured Steele again steele groaned in pain as he felt a rib crack

"I guess your more fragile than I thought, so much for a man named Steele"

Xander Using as much energy as he could muster pulled himself to his Knees and then his feet holding his Injured Ribs

"Well You are a strong Human aren't you I think this will be more sporting than the Mercy killing I planned" Green Ranger Growled as he Pulled the Dragon Dagger from his belt it glowed green and as he Charged into Xander the energy Exploded Xander flew into the air and Clattered into the floor with a Sickening thud

Grunting out a breath the Near dead Wizard forced a mild healing charm to Stop his lung from rupturing but he still had a few broken ribs and a Fractured femur he guessed

Forcing himself back to his feet his Body screaming in agony

Green Ranger Tilting his head "you are like a bloody cockroach, just Stay down"

Xander Giving up on Wand magic Used a Wandless Blasting curse At the Green Warrior green ranger sidestepping the curse

"What did I tell you about Magic I'm too quick for your Spells"

Xander grimaced but a smile could be seen

"I didn't aim for you I was aiming for the statue behind you The one thats falling over"

Green Ranger looked behind him the brief instant giving Xander a chance to Throw a punch the punch however was caught by Green Ranger Cracking the mans hand and throwing him down Lifting his Sword to Execute Xander but Faint pops were heard as Green ranger cackled and lowered his weapon

"Potter you came just in time to watch him die"

Harry tried to charge but wards stopped him

"Poor Show chosen one thinking I'd leave myself open No Wizard can cross my Wards"

Harry Was Livid how could he stop Weasley now He was looking to Sirius for Answers when Kimberly and Billy crossed the ward lines

"What How?" Green Ranger growled

Kim Fired an energy blast from her power bow knocking Green Ranger back

"Sorry Magic Boy I'm a Muggle and As The Pink Ranger Destroying Scum like you is my Sole duty"

Billy had stepped over to Xander

"He's really Hurt Kim He needs Help now"

"I'll be back Rangers sorry for your loss Potter" Green Ranger cackled teleporting away

The moment Green Ranger vanished the Wards dropped

Sirius And Remus Reaching their friends side quickly

"Steele What did he do"

"Padfoot, Solaris Knight ..."

Xander drifted off as he Dropped Into unconsciousness.

"S**t What do we do now?" Sirius swore

"We can't take him to St Mungos, We're seen as Outlaws" Remus said

"Theres always Dromeda" Sirius said Quietly

"Your cousin, She's a healer" Harry Said

"Yes, but i haven't seen her in a few years" Sirius said

"I'll go on ahead try and explain what's going on" Remus said popping away

Sirius and the others followed shortly after arriving at a small picturesque house.

**Tonks House**

Harry and Sirius Carried Xander up the drive as they arrived the door opened and a Tall Light Brunette woman walked out Remus a step behind her.

"Merlin what Happened to him, Cousin"

"He's been beaten down for well over an hour" Sirius said

"Get him inside Ted's put a table up so i can take a good look, when he's stable You have some explaining to do Cousin Sirius" Andromeda Tonks said raising her eyebrows at the Dark Haired man

Remus took over from Harry and helped sirius get Xander inside

Meeting a Large Man on the way

"Ah Sirius Good to see you mate, it's years since you've brought me half dead men" Ted Tonks said as he motioned to a table in the dining room

Ted and the others laid Xander on the table

Andromeda stepping in and casting diagnosis charms.

" Three broken ribs, concussion, punctured left lung and several burns, i can fix him up and then i'll enervate him"

"Green Ranger took him and has been hurting him trying to get to us"

"Why would he want to get to you?" Andie asked

"Harry here is the Solaris Knight as i'm sure you read, the rest of us are Power Rangers, Xander is the Mentor, he gave us our powers" Remus explained

"Just like my cousin to throw himself into Danger, like that" Andie said as she cast a bone fixing charm on Xanders Ribs and healed his lung

Energy within Xander started flowing as he sat up

"Urgh Christ that was unbelievably painful" he exclaimed looking around "You're Andromeda"

The Woman held back a laugh nodding " And you are Sirius' School friend who went to America in the 80's

"Appreciate you fixing me up Andie, I guess we have to explain things right, or has Sirius beat me to it?"

"Sirius Explained Briefly but i'd quite like the full story as I'm told you're a healer too"

"Mostly out of necessity i've been working on this sort of thing for many years i had to fix my own injuries a lot of the time so i trained myself" Xander explained as he put his Shirt back on

an hour passed as Xander and Sirius explained the Ranger situation and the whole thing.

"Well thats quite the story, I knew Skeeter was barking mad, but to be that far off the mark is staggering" Ted replied having listened through the story

"We will need to seek out green ranger, but obviously we can't take him right now, so hopefully we find our new teammates as right now Harry's power isn't at the level we need to take on the powers"

"Have you thought of letting our daughter try the powers?" Ted suggested

"It crossed my mind, when we ran into her and the other order members before, Her Metamorphmagus Abilities aren't something i considered when i put the powers together, i fear they'd malfunction but i'll certainly look into them in the meantime" Xander said

the group gathering together and Heading outside to teleport

"Thanks again for the save Andie, stay safe" Sirius said as they teleported

_**A/N**_

_**Slow Chapter mostly but i'm really struggling for plot at this point lol**_

_**I could really do with some help with story direction**_

_**as for Magirangers**_

_**theres three to fill**_

_**Blue**_

_**Yellow and Green and several candidates, Let me know who you'd like to see assume the powers**_

_**and if you have plot suggestions please let me know i'm really having issues right now**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Backstory and Petunia

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 16**

Ranger Ops

Xander sat behind his desk His Marauders Machine Set out on the Desk Scanning for Sightings of Green Ranger

Harry and Kim Walked in

"Xander, When You were Fighting Ron Sirius and Remus Told us you were around when my parents..."

"And you were wondering if I'd tell you about it from my perspective?"

Harry Smiled and nodded

"Take a Seat Kids it's a long Story"

Harry and Kim Sitting on chairs Xander conjured

"That Night I'll never forget, I'd been planning to emigrate I told James 'Make me the secret keeper I'm leaving he won't find me' But he wouldn't have it "

**Potter Cottage 1981 January**

"Prongs Why not use me, I'm heading for The states anyway, No One will know I swear"

"Yeah because having a run away act as secret keeper is a good idea, Prongs Use me As planned I'll go to the grave to protect the secret" Sirius said Hotly

Xander bit back a retort as Dumbledore Stood his full grandfatherly image in effect

"Might I suggest you use the least Obvious of your choices

Young Mr Pettigrew, The man who no one would believe had your Trust"

James Looked to Lily and then to Dumbledore both Potters nodding...

**End Flashback**

"It was done That night, I Just Watched over You and your parents for months From the shadows"

"You watched?"

"Took Vanguard in the Village, I was Assured If anything happened I'd be there to help and then... that night happened"

"Halloween?"

"Got It in one kiddo, I'd heard Wormtail had gone missing, Sirius and I Searched for him I went to His parents, Found both of them dead, Sirius found the Worms house abandoned"

**Flashback**

**31st October 1981**

**Godrics Hollow**

Xander Apparated to Godric's Hollow

"Merlin Looks like a bomb went off Oh S**t"

Sirius Popped in

"His House had been Abandoned and Sign of... NO"

The two Wizards Charged towards the Potter Cottage

"Padfoot I'll cover you go and check it out" Xander said His wand out and back to the Cottage Sirius going inside

Xander Moved his wand side to Side Looking for Anything As with a crack Dumbledore and Hagrid Arrived

"Dumbledore… Rubeus, I told you i bloody warned you"

Dumbledore smiled a sad smile

"Xander my Boy i'm so sorry for your loss"

Xander went inside the house and what he saw made him feel sick

"Ppprongs, PADFOOT tell me Harry's okay"

"Steele, he's Alive but I don't know what to think up here"

Xander Waited at the staircase as Sirius brought the crying baby down

"Merlin that Scar, thats no cut"

"My Boys that is a curse mark, Harry has somehow destroyed the dark Lord" Albus said

"Well Padfoot is Harry's Godfather and I'm pretty adept at Healing we'll take him to Moony and i'll fix him up"

Dumbledore put a hand out to stop the Wizards

"Now Sirius surely you agree that Harry should grow up in the Muggle World, he'll be safer with Lily's Family" the aged wizards eyes twinkling

"Hagrid take my Bike i'm going after The Rat" Sirius said suddenly

"Padfoot the hell are you on about Bugger wormtail we've got to get Harry to safety"

Dumbledore levelled his wand at Xander

"My Boy you know What i Do I do for the greater good Confundus"

Xanders eyes clouded over as Dumbledore spoke

"You're moving to the United States you won't remember your friend's until 1994 Do Not return"

**Flashback End**

"And then I Left, I knew nothing for years until i saw Sirius' Name in an international news bulletin, and Suddenly Remus' name came to light I wrote a letter to him asking if we knew each other, He sent me back a Letter explaining everything and i offered him sanctuary"

Harry's eyes were red

"I Didn't know you were one of the first there, I only remembered you slightly, but you were there"

"Kiddo I blamed myself for a long time but once remus and sirius clued me in I know Dumbledore is to blame he confounded me and sent me away, you spending years with your aunt and Uncle i could have stopped. dammit i'd have kidnapped you if i knew" Xander said

"It's alright i have my parents friends now and My friends and Rangers" Harry said as he separated from Kim and Gave the older wizard a hug

"Do I get one of those Prongslet, I've been a good pup honest" Sirius Joked as he and Remus walked in

" Steele, You told him the story i assume?" the Raven haired wizard said

"Every part of it, he wanted to know I still want a word with Albus if i get a chance he's got a confundus charm to explain, I Know what might burn off some of this excess energy, Harry shall we go and visit your relatives?"

Remus cocked an Eyebrow "Do I want to know what you have in mind Steele"

"Why Moony aren't you suspicious I simply wanted to go and meet Harry's Aunt and Uncle"

"I'm Game" Sirius Barked with Laughter

"Count me in, Babe" Kim said

"Well Let's get ready, when i wear my official Attire I can put on quite a show" Xander said as he pulled on his Suit Jacket

**Privet Drive, little Whinging, Surrey**

the others nearby Xander and Harry Approached Number 4

Xander Knocked the Door

A Very fat man answered the door

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" he Bellowed

"Mr Vernon Dursley?"

"Yes, Who are you and why do you have the boy, we said we didn't want him"

"Ah Well Mister Dursley I'm here with a few of my colleagues watching to discuss a case of Multiple counts of Child Abuse"

"What Lies have you told him boy ?!"

"Mr Dursley control yourself although by the looks of you self control isn't your strong point, what are you 800 lbs?" Xander Said

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT I…"

Xander reached out grabbing vernons fat finger and breaking it A Large Black Dog Ran Over as Kim walked with him

"Dursley We're Harry's Friends and Uncles, we'd like to teach you not to mess with our Prongslet" Xander growled and he pushed the Large Man inside the House

3 Hours Later and The group Left the Dursley House Vernon following them

"So Vernon you know what you need to do Yes?"

Vernon replying Glassy Eyed "Yes I'm going to walk into Town to Surrey Police and Hand Myself in for the Deaths of my wife and Son" Vernon said as he began walking down the street

A Woman walked out of the House

"You are so very good" She said "Saving me from Vernon like this

"Petunia Dudley you need to Disappear, take the portkey and wait there i'll sort out a new identity and somewhere to live as I've got to fake your death " Remus said

The portkey activated and Petunia and Dudley Vanished

"Stay Here Harry this won't be a pretty job" Sirius said

the three Wizards walking into the House and summoning Vials of Blood and Creating Fake Body parts to fit with the story Vernon was about to tell the local Police They covered the living room in enough blood to resemble an abattoir, exiting the House leaving the door open

"Time to go Harry, You Uncle will Be locked up for multiple murders and Remus will sort out your aunt and cousins new Identity.

the Group teleported back to the Base Remus going to a separate property to sort out petunia's new identity

_**A/N**_

_**Okay originally I was killing off the Dursleys but i felt keeping dudley alive might be useful down the like the kid can Box **_

_**Vernon will not be seen again in my canon **_

_**and yes Xander used the Imperious but in the case of the dursley's i'd say it's acceptable **_

_**As for Next Chapter We're going to get another Ranger very soon, whilst all this has been going on Green Ranger has been busy and we'll catch up with villains soon…**_

_**reviews make me happy please send me them...**_


	17. Chapter 17 - Request

_**A/N Going to Dabble this episode with a TV Style of layout**_

**feed me back to let me know if this worked**

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 17**

_Last Time on Power to Escape Xander retold the Story of events building up to and the night Harry's Parents Died, the gang then travelled to Surrey to speak to Harry's Aunt and Uncle_

_after several hours in their company Vernon was sent to The police and to confess to various criminality._

_Petunia and Dudley were redefined under new names and put in one of Harry's Properties a flat in the small south western Village of Lynmouth._

Remus Returned to the Base where Xander, Billy and Hermione were scanning for Sightings of the green ranger or the others they'd fought as rangers

"Merlin this does not look good" Xander said as he pinpointed locations of Putty attacks in northern England

"How Bad? what're we looking at?" Remus said as he walked over

"Well Scorpina has been sighted in Northumberland" Hermione Said

"Dark Lord Zedd has been steadily heading north last seen in carlisle" Billy said

"And Green Ranger was last reported in Newcastle" Xander finished

"They're all heading North Towards Hogwarts" Remus Realised

**Northumberland**

Dumbledar had received a letter to meet someone in Northumberland in a small forest Dumbledar was in his Dumbledore disguise

"Ah I see you have arrived" A shrill evil voice spoke

"Who Goes there Dumbledar roared

Walking forward was Dark Lord Zedd

"You look like Dumbledore but i sense something much more sinister within you show your true form"

Dumbledar Laughed as he turned into his golden Warrior form

"Who do you server warrior?" Zedd stated

"Mistress Rita Repulsa Sorceress of Evil" Goldar said with great pride

"I wish to meet this Rita Repulsa i think we have terms for an alliance we both want the same thing Solaris Knights head" Zedd replied

Ranger Ops

The group were still discussing the Protection of Hogwarts when an Owl arrived and tapped at the Window, remus let it in

"I'll never adjust to Owl post" Kim said with a giggle

"This Letter is Addressed to Solaris Knight and the Power Rangers" Remus said

"I'll Open it" Harry said as he willed his Helmet into place

Harry Sliced open the Letter and Unfolded the thick Parchment

Harry Read Aloud his helmet vanishing

'_**Honourable Rangers**_

_**I Write, not for any small matter**_

_**I write because i have no last resort.**_

_**My Boyfriend has been taken.**_

_**Taken against his Will.**_

_**I fear he will be indoctrinated into **_

_**the army of some evil being**_

_**I Love him more than i love anything **_

_**in the world,**_

_**I ask that you meet with me where i can give to you information**_

_**I will give you information about where he can be found **_

_**and i plead that you will save my loved one and bring him back to me**_

_**Yours**_

_**Daphne Greengrass**_

_**P.S Please return this Owl to send word of our meeting I hope to meet with you soon'**_

Harry Put down the letter and got up

"I'll do her one better than replying via Owl I'll send Dobby and bring her to one of the Potter Foundries I'll meet her and i'll come back to make plans"

Xander smiled at the Young Knight's willingness to help, remus however was less Keen

"Harry do we know this isn't a trap?"

Harry turned towards Remus "Daphne Is in my year"

Hermione joining the discussion "She's known as the Slytherin Ice Queen, she stays out of the emotional inter house stuff to have a note from her being emotional means she's seriously considered this before writing, I'm with Harry on this Remus"

Harry smiled gratefully at his first female friend

"Well I'm going to one of the abandoned property's Kim are you coming?"

Kim Nodded as she took harry's hand the couple teleporting arriving in a small Factory the office of which was in good condition Harry Waved his Wand and Summoned an Armchair for his guests and another desk chair for Kimberly

**Empty Office Building Owned by Harry Potter**

"Let's Suit up Kim even though my identity is public knowledge yours is not so open" Harry said

Harry grabbed his wand and Kim unclipped her morpher

"It's Morphin Time" Kim said

"Solaris Knight" Harry started

"Pterodactyl" Kim morphed

"Activate" Harry Finished

Harry was coated in the Solaris Knight Armour and Helmet

Kimberly was coated in the Pink Ranger Outfit

"Now we're Prepared Let's get our guest ... DOBBY" Harry called

the small Elf in Protective clothing and Headwear arrived

"Solaris Knight Harry Calls for Dobby?"

Harry Nodded

"Dobby please go to Daphne Greengrass and Bring her to me please my friend"

The Elf nodded as he understood The Knights words

"Dobby will Do this for his friend"

the small Elf winked as he vanished

Greengrass Manor

Dobby Popped into a large bedroom a four poster bed in the middle

atop the bed was a young girl sat reading the daily prophet. there were signs of tear stains on her face from previous crying the girl jumped slightly as the elf appeared

"Ms Greengrass, I am Dobby I've come to take you to Solaris Knight and his Pink Ranger"

Daphne approached the Elf and looking at him

"You'll take me to Solaris Knight?"

"Yes Miss, if you take dobby's arm Solaris Knight is waiting"

Daphne tucked her Wand in her pocket and took the elf's hand the teleportation kicking in instantly the Girl and Elf arriving momentarily at the Office Dobby opening the door for the girl who looked at the two suited hero's

Harry gave a curt nod

"We decided to use our own method of meeting with you Daphne, since you mentioned a kidnap so we're in an abandoned building take a seat." Solaris Said

Daphne sat on the offered seat and looked to the Rangers as a moment of silence passed before Harry cleared his throat

"So you contacted us with mentions of a kidnap, elaborate"

"Well My Boyfriend, Draco Malfoy I know his name carries negativity but i ask that you overlook that to hear that he has opposed his fathers Dark Lord obsession since the two of us got together over the summer between second and third year.

"Continue"

"Draco, told me his father had been looking for the dark Lord there are rumours he has returned to a new form, draco went to investigate, his intentions being to save him mother from servitude, he already feels his father cannot be saved but his mum between you and I draco has always been a mommys boy, He had been keeping in contact with me we always had a plan if anything went wrong draco would send me one word, Rangers, then i received this Note it simply reads Rangers" the girl explained as a light sob broke her exterior

"I just want him safe i don't care what it takes, he's shown me such support and i don't know how i'll cope if i never see him again" Daphne sniffed

Kim looked to Harry and through their comms system they spoke

"Malfoy was a prat at school but thats nothing to go on since Ron did what he did"

"I think we should help her, she's clearly in love with this Draco"

"I can't see the others being too forgiving, but we should look into this further"

"Daphne do you have any idea where Draco may be being held?" Kim asked

"Well yes I do, Draco and I bought each other something he discovered in the muggle world, a GPS watch, draco wears his under his robes they've been charmed so we can always find each other"

"We'll gather a team and go after draco" Harry said

"Thank you" Daphne said getting up and hugging Solaris pulling back when she realised what she'd done " Oh Sorry I lost myself for a moment there"

Dobby popped in " I'll return you home now Ms Greengrass, If you need to contact Solaris Knight Call for Dobby"

"Dobby we'll be at the Ops when you're done come join us there" Harry said the Elf nodding

Daphne smiled handing over the tracker to Harry and taking Dobby's hand the girl and Elf vanishing

_**A/N**_

_**This was written in my lunch hour at Work, Whilst my work mates were playing Never gonna give you up on speaker,**_

_**my insane lunchtime aside**_

_**hope you don't mind daph being a little out of character but i have plans for her so the draco relationship was important…**_

_**review or i'll pair you with crabbe and goyle ;) **_

_**Question of the Chapter**_

_**What unseen Hogwarts Students do you want to see in the battle and what non ranger role could you see them being in?**_

_**Let me know ;) **_


	18. Chapter 18 - Operation Draco

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 18**

"So let me get this straight Prongslet, we're going to charge into the enemy's stronghold to save draco bloody malfoy?, who are you and what have you done to my godson?" Sirius said

"Sirius be serious, I think Harry is doing the right thing, Draco could be a powerful Ally if he's behaving the way daphne said he is" Remus said as he and Xander Looked over ground plans of the Building

"Okay Harry I'll Play Ball what's your plan?" Sirius said

"Xander how's Remus' Powers can he work on this one?" Harry asked

Remus smiled at the check of his wellbeing

"Hes good to go Captain, he's been out of action long enough to regenerate" Xander Joked "Furthermore count me in for Tech support on this mission, I'm still banged up from my godrics hollow fight but i'll have your back via comms all the way"

"Okay well My plan is fairly loose, since rigidity could be a downfall, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Billy" Those named looked up as Harry named them

"You Guys will go in first stay around the outside and make as much noise as possible, get attention completely on yourselves draw as many forces out to fight you"

"Just like School Eh moony" Sirius Barked

"The Rest of us will go in quietly from the air and drop just outside the building, we'll take out whomever we need to but will try to remain undetected"

the named rangers smiled in understanding "we'll get to Malfoy and get out then once we're clear Everyone Move quickly and We'll meet up in the Foundry we can check up on Malfoy there i don't want to bring him here until he;'s been checked for tracking charms etal "

"Why Is jason our leader again this is like a secret agent mission " Kim Whispered to Billy Who Smirked

"Right Well I'm in the mood for Some Mayhem, Come Moony, Clever Couple, Time to pad around"

"Sirius" Harry said the black haired Warrior looking to his godson "Stay Safe"

"And you Prongslet" Sirius Returned As he Teleported

Harry turned to his Squad and Xander who had Sat behind the Wall of monitors

"Silence is our priority, Everyone Muffliato on your feet I'll cast Kims"

"How are we dropping in ?"

Harry Grinned as he Shifted into the form of a Gold Phoenix

"Warrior of the Sun Solaris Knight comes with a few Perks"

"And you're tell us about this now Why?"

"If you Answer Narrative convenience I'll Hex you" Luna Said

"I've been getting More Power the longer I've been bonded with the powers they get stronger As I Use them more and as more Magirangers join us, I got the Animagus power After you joined Luna" Harry Explained

"Better get going team, Sirius and co are hilariously causing mayhem Padfoot just urinated on a death eater" Xander said suppressing a chuckle

Harry and his group gathered together and With a flash They teleported as Harry shifted holding Harrys tail as the phoenix flew Over the building and landing inside the manor grounds.

Shifting back Harry Nodded to the others to communicate via magic

Harry Walked slowly towards the building

"There should be a hatch about 300 metres to your left"

Harry followed the advice stopping suddenly as he felt the pull of a caterwauling Rune, harry stopped the other as he sent info through to Xander

"Think it's a caterwauling Rune, can we deactivate it?"

"It's fairly complex, it's a well drawn Rune, however it's short term, hit it With a 3 way confundus and step over it " Xander said

Harry, Neville and Luna pointed their wands at the Rune "Confundus"

The four quickly hopped over the rune and continued forward Until they found a small hatch in the ground.

Harry Reached down and opened it A ladder descended down deep into the ground, the found climbed down the ladder reaching the bottom 5 minutes later.

"How Deep do you think we are?" Neville said

"We're several floors down this is no basement, this is custom built Holding area, I think we should morph" Harry said his Wand in his hand

"Solaris Knight Activate"

"It's Morphin Time Pterodactyl"

"Mystical Force Magiranger "

The four stood in their Ranger suits

"We're in Xander we're very deep down"

"I've got you, You're 500 Feet down I've got no Recorded layout unfortunately on your guard rangers" the adult wizard said

"Padfoot how're you getting on?"

"Things are going well, we're making plenty of noise" the Grim animagus said

As more Men raced towards sirius And Remus Wands pointed curses shot towards the two Warriors who Sidestepped the curses and returned fire with Flames and electricity from the ends of the knight sabres the Robed men floored from the attacks

"Padfoot isn't that?" Remus said indicating a man in red and silver armour

"He's Here" Sirius said

**Underground**

Harry, Neville, Luna and Kim had Advanced to a guard post There was one hooded figure Standing there Harry hit him with a confundus and the four slipped past.

The next room was laid out like a victorian prison two Cells Walls entirely made of iron bars, inside the cell sat on a bench was Draco Malfoy head in his hands muttering

"I Left daphne she'll never forgive me..."

As the four moved closer Malfoy looked up

"You?" The Blonde slytherin rubbed his eyes, red with lack of sleep "Potter?"

" Stand back malfoy" Harry said as phoenix fire coated his sword he brought it down cutting the lock off the cell the door swung open with a creak and malfoy staggered through the doorway

"Malfoy looked at the assembled group of suited rangers"

"Daphne came to you?"

"Yes

"and you came to help me?"

"What changed Potter, I told Daphne to tell you so someone could find my body, i never thought you'd come "

Harry turned to his school Rival " I'm the solaris Knight malfoy, i'm here because daphne told me you were trying to help what is right, That is why we and the rest of our squad are risking our arses for you so just keep moving and we'll talk when we're out of here"

Malfoy nodded a sliver of a grin on his face

the group exited the room and climbed the ladder to the surface, things began to go wrong though when they exited the hatch surrounding the hatch were several people

"Afternoon Malfoy i see you're out for some fresh air" the cold voice of Dark Lord Zedd said

"Get Behind us Malfoy this is our fight" Harry yelled as he pulled his sword to defend

"Avada" Zedd started his Long Silver Staff glowing with the green light of the spell

Harry was too quick and Hit the staff with his sword forcing the Monstrosity to drop it

Harry Grabbed Malfoy and Jumped into the Air shifting into his phoenix form the others grabbing Harrys tail as he shot into the air

"Don't just stand there Get him" Zedd roared firing curses into the air at the golden creature

"PADFOOT WITHDRAW, I REPEAT WITHDRAW" Neville communicated as Harry flew higher and Higher

as they exited the range of the wards Harry Teleported the group landing in a hear in the warehouse Dobby had arrived with daphne greengrass who looked shocked at the heap of people and phoenix

"Draco they got you out" Daphne said running and hugging the blonde man

Harry shifted back into his Ranger form approaching the couple

"Malfoy, My healer will be here shortly we'd like to scan you for bugs"

Draco Turned to the Knight his arm still around daphne's waist

"Thank you P…Harry" the malfoy heir said his hand extended

Harry Demorphed looked to draco and took his hand shaking it.

Steele Teleported in his ribs still bandaged approaching the group

he cast scanning spells over Draco engulfing him in light

"You're clean, nothing out of place, except you seem to have a magic bind on you, any knowledge of this ?"

Draco looked confused "Magical Bind?"

"You're Using about 50 percent of your magic, I'll undo it if you want"

"I Hope you can hear me Potter" A shrill voice Echoed in everyones ears

"Thats Zeddemort" Harry said

"Ah yes you can hear me, You really shouldn't have left like that your godfather couldn't move quick enough"

"Padfoot" Harry said

"He's alive but you have his life on your hands, I want you to Come here And meet me in battle I'll let your friends go if you fight me, The Werewolf, The Blue one and the Mudblood... I'll be waiting"

The Call cut.

"He's got the others, I'm going after them" Harry said

"It's a trap harry" Kim said

"Obviously, But we have to go" Luna said

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU HARRY" Neville

Harry prepared to move but Malfoy spoke up

"I'm coming with you potter it's partially my fault this happened"

"Me two I Asked you to go get draco, I'll help too" Daphne said

"You guys can't you don't have..."

As Harry was midway through his reply

Two Energy Orbs appeared Homing in on Draco and Daphne the two confused slytherin touched the orbs Draco a Green one and Daphne a Baby blue

Coloured Energy Surrounded the two who grew in size and Out of the light burst the Green and Blue Magirangers

"Merlin this power is Immense" Draco said

"I feel like I could Bite diamond" Daphne followed

"I Guess you do have power now" Luna said with a giggle Neville playfully swatting his Girl.

"Well Mal...Draco, Daphne, Welcome to the Magirangers, We've got teammates to save..."

A/N

And Boom two new Rangers

I suppose it was obvious really but yes Harry and Draco will be working out their differences.

I toyed with draco being a black ranger but Green is just as cool

Hope you enjoyed one more ranger left...

Who's it Cedric gonna diggory be I wonder? ;-)

Feedback Please I hear Crabbe and Goyle need valentines ;-)


	19. Chapter 19 - Saving Sirius

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 19**

As the group of Rangers stood Draco and Daphne still getting used to the power surge running through them

Harry Suddenly felt the power pulsing through him that indicated a power boost

"Oooh more power" He said involuntarily

Draco looked at Harry and raised an Eyebrow

"Sorry everytime a new ranger joins i get a power boost, two just joined at once that was quite the power blast"

"Can't say i ever thought i'd be involuntarily giving you more power, feels good to be helping" Draco said with a sad smile

"Sorry to break up your bromance gentlemen but we have a big hairy dog to rescue remember" Xander said with a smirk

"Understood, you're the leader Harry, you call the shots"

Harry nodded and looked to Xander the older man nodding back and aparating moments later the group heard Xander in their heads

"You guys reading my, welcome to Ranger Radio Green and Blue, I'm mission control Xander Steele, I'll be giving you back up via magical communication it's part magic and part technology"

"Okay this is new, I'll get used to it" Daphne said

"Stay together And let's teleport" Harry said

the group gathering together and teleporting to the meeting place.

**Riddle Manor Grounds**

Zeddemort, stood his inner circle surrounding him, The three lestrange's (Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan) to his right, the Carrow twins(Alecto and Amycus)on his left the others bolstered his group behind him,Mcnair and Rowle holding The unmorphed, Sirius, Remus, Billy and Hermione at wandpoint

the group smirked as the familiar teleportation streaks landed as the Remaining Rangers Arrived.

"Ah Potter i see you brought a nice rainbow of friends for us"

the Assembled death Eaters Laughed Harry Noticed the lestrange brothers had by the looks of it undergone some gene splicing as rabastan had the left side of his face resembling that of a putty

"Been Mutilating your followers Tom?" Harry Said

the Dark Lord smirked "simply Improvements to enable them to match your skills, Now why don't we fight and see which of us is the true warrior"

Harry stood ahead of his team and the solaris Knight and the Armoured dark lord circled each other, Zeddemort with his Staff in one hand and a Wand in the other, solaris knight opting for his knight blade.

The other Rangers stared down the death eaters Draco taking special time staring down Lucius the blonde death eater having no idea his son was feet from him.

"why don't you join me Potter put all that immense solaris knight powers to use and become the ruling elite of our world"

"Thats just like you Tom, you think that ruling is the important part when really all you care about is inflating your ego"

"You Insolent fool AVADA KEDAVRA" The Armoured Dark lord said the green curse flying at Harry who didn't move he simply raised the Knight sabre that glowed with White light and caught the curse the good magic of the sun countering the green curse and firing it back out as a series of stunners taking out greyback, rowle and Yaxley.

"Potter you get lucky again Death Eaters get Potter and his Rangers and Kill them"

the Death Eaters Began closing in on The rangers Harry at the last moment jumped kicking voldemort in the jaw and threw his sword towards the death eater guarding Sirius and co the sword embedding itself in his thigh the man falling to the floor screaming Sirius Rose Morphing as did the others

"Grim Warrior Activate" Sirius Roared

"Wolf Warrior Activate" Growled

"It's Morphin Time Triceratops" Yelled

"Mystical Force Magiranger" Screamed

the four people replaced by their suited versions each pulling a weapon and diving at the backs of the Death Eaters, four more fell as several Putties appeared

"Time to go together this time Padfoot" Xander said

"Steele you old tosser stop making jokes" Sirius replied

Sirius Smirked as he kicked a a puttie into bellatrix the former black hitting the floor glaring at her cousin a torture curse flying past him hitting bella's brother in law

"Poor Aim cousin as always"

Remus as he was fighting his way through found himself face to face with greyback

"Good to see you Alpha, unfortunately I have to put you down"

"Never puppy I'll always be better" the large man growled as he forced his wolf through his skin his head partially transforming

Remus Growled as he felt moony help him, he growled a deep guttural growl and kicked greyback hard in the testicles the Werewolf falling to the floor

"Problem with Our kind Alpha, we have far to large balls, easy target" turning and walking away from his Sire.

as the group were regrouping the large group of Death Eaters and putties crowding them the ten rangers heard the pop of a portkey

Cedric Diggory stood holding the triwizard cup

"Diggory get down" Harry Roared the Zeddemort firing a Killing curse at Cedric Harry dived into it's path hitting the curse with his sword the curse rebounding and hitting a nearby wall the wall imploding shrapnel flying everywhere a large chunk of it Hitting Diggory who flew backward knocked out by the impact, the rest of the debris scattering over everyone ranger and death eater/putty causing the death eaters and putties to be confused by the explosion.

the ten rangers grabbing the portkey and Harry grabbed Cedrics unconscious body before grabbing the portkey the group teleporting the portkey pulling them they all landed smack bang in the middle of the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.

**Hogwarts School, Scotland**

"Oh Crap" Harry muttered

as the press stormed the pitch taking photos

Harry stood forward as Dumbledore approached

"Solaris Knight What treachery is this?" Dumbledore growled the minister of magic and Ludo bagman feet behind him

"We were fighting the dark lord and your champion appeared he got hit by debris from a curse by the dark lord we felt it only proper to return him to you, we'll be off now minister"

"I'm afraid not Rangers" Dumbledore said " My Mistress demands that i finish you now" Dumbledar said his energy radiating as he transformed into His goldar form the golden monkey looking to the ten rangers and cackling "You Thought you'd finished me Rangers?, Ha you can never defeat the great goldar"

The Rangers Stared him down as the Golden Armoured Monkey Glared at the team…

_**A/N**_

_**And we'll close it there…**_

_**Oh man i do like to tease you guys, well next time we're going to fight Goldar and who knows where that will go I for one have no idea whatsoever…**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the link up the original plot, i'm going to have to rely on assuming that dumbledar will have pushed the tournament on without Neville as all he wants is to draw solaris knight in…**_

_**review please it's still rather close to valentines day and there are two junior death eaters who need loving ;) **_


	20. Chapter 20 - Vs Dumbledar

_**A/N**_

_**This time we're going to be having the fight with Goldar, Dumbledar has been revealed and it's time for the solaris Knight and his ranger teammates to fight the evil creature and cast him out of the school**_

_**FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!**_

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 20**

"EVERYONE GET BACK" harry roared as he stood facing down the golden monkey who until recently had been Dumbledore

Harry and Goldar circled each other swords in hand.

"Solaris Knight i will take your head to my mistress"

"I've beaten you before, I'll do it again"

"But I came back didn't i Knight, you failed, I AM THE GREAT GOLDAR I WILL KILL YOU"

Goldar waved an arm and Putties burst from out of nowhere

the grey creatures began running towards Minerva who had her wand out guarding the minister for magic.

Minerva looked at the grey creatures and froze, Severus Snape black robes billowing ran up alongside her throwing curses that were bouncing off the creatures clay bodies

"Out of the way Professor, We've got this" Draco said as his hand shot vines at the creatures tying them up as Daphne Blasted them to bits with a torrent of water.

"Thank You" Minerva said as she bowed her head at the Two Rangers"

Draco nodded and dived at another group of putties

Daphne turned to The gryffindor head and spoke

"Fire works fairly well professor, just a tip" She said as she fired a torrent of water at the floor and rode it into the air.

"That green ranger, he reminds me of someone" Snape said

Harry was facing off with Goldar the two sword fighters duelling back and forth Goldar the bigger fighter but harry hitting stronger blows.

"You've got stronger since we last fought Knight, but i will still finish you off"

"I'll fight till the end no matter what happens, I am the solaris knight the warrior for light and goodness, the sun like my powers do not end" Harry roared as energy flowed through his body the armour changing as he entered his ancient mystic mode.

"So you gained some new powers Knight, well i guess we'll see how good you really are, Fight me"

Neville and luna who were fighting through a small squad of putties looked over at Harry watching him morph into his Mystic mode began fighting at an increased level Luna looked too long and a putty hit her hard in the head the white ranger falling to the floor as putties dived on top of her.

"LUNA! I'LL HELP YOU RED DRAGON FIRE RANGER" Neville was coated in flames as he he grew and armour appeared all over his Body his suit becoming strong armour and wing burst from the sides

Neville jumped, flew up into the air and darting downwards, towards the creatures flew headlong into them neville was covered in flames as the putties were vapourized.

Luna stood up and looked at Neville

"Nev, What You've got wings now, they suit you"

"Let's get the Students to safety Lu,"

Neville took to the sky, his arms under lunas the white ranger hanging from him he flew towards a group of students cowering behind Professors Sprout, Moody and Flitwick the diminutive professor had put up a bubble to stop them being hurt, the bubble was close to breaking down though as The couple flew closer to it.

dropping luna off as he landed Neville stood back to the bubble, his girlfriend by his side as the putties stormed towards them Nevilles arms coated in flames punched through putties their bodies breaking down from the impact.

Luna Started firing blasts of cold air that was so cold it froze advancing putties in their place, a swift placed kick shattered the creatures into thousands of pieces.

Flitwick dropped the bubble approaching the two rangers as Moody limped into the battle to fight the grey creatures,

"You saved us Rangers, Thank You"

"It's our honour house master… i mean professor" Luna said

"Miss Lovegood is that you Flitwick said quietly"

"Luna Girl it's fine, he's trustworthy" Xander said in her head

"Yes Professor, It is" Luna replied

"And if you are miss lovegood" professor sprout theorised "then that" she said indicating the dragon fire ranger "Must be Mr Longbottom"

"Right again professor Sprout" Neville said " get the students inside professors, we'll help the others"

"Understood, don't let professor Moody get killed will you Neville" Sprout said as her and Flitwick started moving students inside the castle.

Sirius and Remus stood side by side wading through putties with their knight blades

"We need to get to Harry moony he's going to need our help"

"Harry will be fine Pads he's at a level above what he's been at before he's in ancient mystic mode" Remus Rationalized.

With a loud Bang Scorpina Bursts onto the Field, her scorpion blades swinging as she goes straight at Kimberley

"Pink Ranger, let's Dance" Kims Bow makes an accurate Tool for blocking scorpion blade strikes

"You can't defend forever little pink ranger My Goldar will kill your little solar boyfriend and i get to play with you"

Kim winds back and Slaps scorpina, "You are completely wrong Harry's going to finish what we started in Angel Grove and Destroy Goldar for good, and whilst he does that i'll put you down too you monster"

Kim raises her foot and kicks scorpina back scorpina is jumped from behind by the power lance held by Billy as she reels from the damage she's thrown up into the air by Hermione's tornado power the wind knocking the scorpion woman to the floor

as this happens Harry Fires a blast of bright white light at Goldar and knocking him off his feet too the two armoured generals of Rita Repulsa's army look to each other and the advancing army of rangers.

"We'll come back and fight you Rangers again very soon, don't think you've won this you survived today but next time rangers Next time" Goldar Roared and he and Scorpina Teleported away.

Minerva and the minister approach the group who had taken out the last few of the straggling putties.

Minerva opened her mouth the speak but Fudge spoke first

"Aurors, Arrest these criminals at once"

"Minister what are you thinking" Minerva exclaimed

Several Aurors began to approach the rangers all ten of them

amongst them Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt who both don't want to do this

Shacklebolt turns and faces the minister

"Listen to Reason sir, Dumbledore was an imposter, these rangers saved all of our lives, They are led by the boy who lived for merlin's sake"

"The People will want to know why they were defending the people when my administration were unable to do so"

Harry Steps forward

"Minister this country, no the ENTIRE PLANET, Is under attack from space, you are a small government head you cannot be expected to defend the entire planet, leave this extraterrestrial threat to us, we already have approval from the US Ministry our Mentor is one of their senior Department leaders"

Fudge looked Pensive

"I'll allow you to go this one time, rangers but should you threaten…" Fudge started but was cut off when one remaining putty dived at him

"Bwah stop this now you monster" Fudge yelled

Harry Grabbed the putty and pulled it from the minister and Knocked it's head off.

A small explosion hit in the forbidden forest

a cold voice could be heard

"Don't think you've won Rangers, I'll be bringing both mine and the queen of evil Rita Repulsa's forces to take you all out, you won't stop us you have 24 hours to be ready we are coming…

"We've gotta try and find our last ranger" Sirius said

**RANGER OPS**

Xander sat at his desk behind the Computer opens a draw below the screen a wooden box inside

"Help is on the way guys, It's time for operation Goblin Silver"

He said

_**A/N**_

_**The big Fight is coming, but who's going to be the yellow ranger now is your chance to find out, we'll also find out dumbledore's fate soon…**_

_**Review like never before as the big War is coming, and i really need to know if you want this big battle to be the end of the story or if You want the next ranger villain to come in…**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Let's Get Yellow

**Harry Potter and the Power to Escape **

**Chapter 21**

"What are your plans Potter?" Minerva asked

Harry looked over to the older witch

"Professor they are coming, we have to secure the school keep the students safe and if possible evacuate all but us, we'll fight them"

"Potter the school is completely behind you"

"Professor, in the absence of dumbledore i think we need to search his office see if the imposter left anything they could have left an access point" Remus said

"I shall lead you to the headmaster's study and help you search" The deputy head stated

**Elsewhere**

Rita stood next to Zeddemort they combined forces gathered

"We will take the school raze it to the ground and kill the rangers in 24 hours, But first we need to prepare our finest fighters.

1 from each of our forces will submit to genetic altering

"Bellatrix" Zeddemort said

"Scorpina" Rita stated

the named witch and Warrior princess stood together as magic overlapped them merging them into one

"Rise Scorpatrix" Zeddemort spoke

"Master, Mistress, I will end the Rangers"

Goldar approached the combination "I will fight as your knight my princess"

"Thank You Goldar, together we will Murder the world"

Scorpatrix cackled

**Hogwarts Castle - Headmaster's Study**

The rangers and Minerva arrived at the Heads office Minerva opening the office in her stead as deputy.

inside the office which was much as it had been during the dumbledore era in the corner was a small portal.

"You should let us take care of this professor it could be dangerous"

"Understood I'll secure the school whilst you check this out, stay safe Potter"

"Always" Harry replied

"Nev, Lu, Draco, Daph, Billy, Mione, stay here, leave this to me, Sirius, Remus and Kim, Get defences up and look for the Yellow Ranger, I think it's Cedric so go and test him if he's awake hand him the gem if it joins with him bring him up to speed, if not we'll keep looking we need our yellow ranger"

"Got it Harry, we'll see you soon"

the other rangers left the office as Harry and his group stepped through the portal into a dark smokey room. in a chair in the central was a non moving Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore" They all said

the rangers approached the bound non moving old wizard who looked thin and withered.

Harry put his hand out and touched the Old wizard.

Solar Energy entered the old man whose eyes opened and he took in a breath.

"Harry, you've found me" He whispered

"Dumbledore, how long have you been here?" Remus asked

"I was Replaced around the time you returned to Britain, this dimension has a different way of time working, i've been here for about 10 years, why are you so young harry?"

"Professor, We have to get back Hogwarts is threatened"

Sirius and Remus Carried dumbledore through the portal

Meanwhile

Hogwarts Hospital Wing

Cedric Diggory sat up in his bed

"Whats going on I...?"

Before the Hufflepuff could Finish the Rangers entered the room

"Ah Rangers thanks for the save back there urr I think?"

the Red ranger thrust a yellow Crystal into cedrics hand the crystal glowed briefly but burst from his hand Splitting in half and Flying from the room

Before anyone could speak the scene was punctuated by two red heads walking round the Door

"Anyone feel like"

"Explaining to us"

"What this is and"

"Why it just tried to break our hands" Fred and George Weasley Asked their hands holding Two glowing yellow Crystals that Drained into them and The two transformed

Fred into a Mostly Yellow Ranger with A black Zigzag pattern on his Right side, George into the same but the zig zag was on his left.

"Looks like the Yellow power found two hosts" -Luna said like it was the most obvious thing in the world Equivalent to a bear defecating in a wooded area.

"Host?"

"Yellow Power" The twins said looking at each other

"Wow gred"

"Wow Forge"

"We are"

"Slightly Different"

"This is"

"Unusual"

Neville and the others couldn't hold back a laugh

The twins approaching Neville

"You're in Red Mate"

"That makes you the boss"

"Yellow 1"

"Yellow 2"

"Reporting for Duty Sir"

Neville Nodded

"Dumbledores office Let's Regroup With..."

A Massive Explosion Rang out

"OH RANGERS, Come out come out wherever you are green Ranger wants to Dance"

"Balls looks like Ron's early someone should intercept"

"Ron, Like our useless brother Ron?"

"He's the green prat?"

"This one's ours,Red"

"Go get the others and we'll keep in touch"

Neville looks about to protest but luna pulled him Back

"It's their fight Neville"

"If thats the case I bags Bellatrix" Neville said

"Noted" Luna said With a wink

The Twins bolted towards A nearby Window and Jumped through it landing face to face with Green Ranger.

"Yellow?" Ron said "Two Yellows, This is new"

"Ah but Ronnikins"

"We do everything together"

"Even Beating you down"

Green ranger paled

"You jokers are Rangers" he snorted "This'll be like Avada-ing fish in a barrell"

"Why don't"

"We test that theory"

"We're Yellow panic"

"And Mischief"

"And We fight for what is right"

"Official greetings then

Mighty Green Dragon, Warrior for hate, Pain and suffering Serving under Empress rita"

Ron held his Dragon Dagger in one hand and His sword of darkness in the other as he charged his twin brothers

Fred pulled a Bow Staff and George did the Same each blocking one of Ron's weapons.

Neville, Luna, Hermione and Billy Charged down the corridors arriving at the headmasters office as Harry stepped out of the portal, Dumbledore propped up by the two animal warriors.

"Professor Dumbledore, He's okay Harry?"

"He's magically Exhausted, but he'll be okay" Harry said

"Ron's here he's fighting our yellows" Luna said

"Yellows, Plural?"

"Weasley Twins" Hermione Explained

"We'll leave them to it Fred and George are more than enough for Ron Nev, Hermione go and blow out the Bridge into the school, we need to seal ourselves in"

"Got it Harry" Neville said he and the pink Magiranger heading off

Loud Bangs were heard as the forces of the organized darkness arrived and began trying to bust into the school

"Christ they're here early, Kim, Darco Daphne let's go and counter Goldar and Zeddemort, Padfoot Moony Luna,Billy Get the Castle Empty get kids out we can't afford any deaths DOBBY" Harry said the small Elf popping in

"Dobby Help Luna, Sirius and Remus get Everyone out Take them to the empty factory in Reading"

"At once Harry" Dobby said the elf and three rangers heading out to main wing of the castle

Harry Cracked his Knuckles and Started walking to the Main Hall where Goldar and Zeddemort were Attacking

The reached the main hallway and Opened the front doors of the castle

"Lets do this" Harry said

**Outside**

Fred and George we're perfectly even with Ron Blocking each others attacks and adding in Martial Arts moves when they can

Ron looks about to teleport but Fred Dived at ron and George grabbed fred the trio teleport to The Burrow

**The Burrow **

landing in the garden of their home

the three look around

"Why bring us here Ron?"

"Oh I came to burn the place to the ground thats all" Ron smirked

The door to the house opened and three men came out

Arthur Weasley, Charlie and Bill Weasley

"What is going on here?"

"Dad get down Fred Yelled as a blast of Energy discharged from the Sword of Green Ranger towards the Weasley Patriarch

Fred dived into The blast taking the hit and flying into one of the walls of the burrow demorphing Charlie and Bill gathering round him

"Fred you're the yellow ranger, that means the other one is…"

"serves you right for defending our Muggle loving father Fred" Ron growled

George leveled his gaze on his younger brother

"No more jokes Ronald it's time to do this AVAST"

_**A/N **_

_**so we're gonna stop here the Yellow Rangers have been named it's time to go to war in the next chapter, **_

_**Oh and Look out for Goblin Silver he's coming**_

_**P.S Fred is hurt but not dead At the moment i just wanted to play with Angry george for a bit**_


End file.
